Primary colors
by Tesmi
Summary: Tradgey Strikes. Happy Tree Town turns its back on it's only hero. When Splendid is without a place to go, Flaky takes him in. In the despair, things that were better left undisturbed rise to the surface... Main pairing is FxF, mating may rise
1. Prologue

_PC has a Cover! Find it on my profile (:_

_Dear readers- I realize that the prologue is short but it doesn't need to be long to convey the message that you need to understand to advance in this story. Yes, this story is Flaky X Flippy, but it's not just that. Splendid plays a part and it's mainly from his perspective- if you can't take that, don't read it please._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**

Rain cascading from the sky in waves, leaping down from the heavens obscured by dark black clouds. It rained down over the small town, birthing miniature rivers in the streets and creating tiny creaks along the pavement. The inhabitance of said town took shelter in any space available to them, listening in fear as the winds racked their houses, shaking the shillings of their roofs. The fierce wind clawed hungrily at the trees, tearing and pulling their leaves like hair to try and yank them out ground. It ran across the earth like a gigantic animal, mauling any and everything where it's fangs could find purchase. Pieces of debris danced across the land in an un-synchronized ballet, twirling and spinning, hitting against each other and ramming into any object that was rooted to the ground.

The raging beast that sprang from the sea was managing it's invasion with an iron fist. It brought down it's might on the houses; cars spiraling through the air tore off the corner of one, anothers' entire roof was ripped to shreds by the savage winds. The sound of hearts beating against rib cages were nearly audible from the streets, the stench of terror thick in the air. The civilians cowered in any crevice they thought might protect them from the storms. Shaking lovers held each other as they cowered in the bathtubs, loners quivered in their basements.

A singular figure ran through streets of downtown. His arms were pulled high over his head, creating a protective covering with the skin that stretched under his armpits. His fur was soaked and plastered to his body, fitting around his sleek, thick muscles. He kept his head low as he dashed through the streets, kicking up water around him with every step. His tail acted as an sponge as it dragged across the ground, for he was to preoccupied to manage lifting it as he ran. The squirrel was heading for the museum, stationed almost directly in the middle of the town. Nearly tripping as he clambered up the stairs, the squirrel did not stop as he reached the doors, nearly prying them off their hings as he tore through the locks and sped inside.

The blue male stopped to lean over and grip his knees, breathing heavily. Inside the room, there was a long rectangular table, fit to hold at least twelve people. It was odd and misplaced with the decorative artifacts around it, obviously just there to fulfill limited time purpose. The air of the room was thick but cold, heavy with quiet. Those who were inside the room gazed at him with reproachful sunken eyes, staying in silence. When the squirrel still continued to not speak, it was an anteater who spoke up.

"You're tardiness is repulsive in such a situation," sniffed the anteater in a tart tone. He pushed his spectacles farther up the bridge of his irregularly long nose, gazing at the squirrel with disapproving brown eyes.

The light blue squirrel looked up at him in irritation, speaking between heavy pants.

"You try getting here in... 100 mile per hour winds. I'd like to see you do it, long face."

The anteater, looking offended, sunk into silence, casting spiteful glances at the squirrel.

Unmindful, the masked male turned to a yellow bear, who had gotten to his feet. He was staring at the male in absolute disgust, and it could be heard in his voice, like venom dripping down from his words.

"How _dare_ you come in here and be such a smartass. Don't forget that it's _you_ who caused this entire situation. Your whole obsession with fanning the flames of your own ego may of just put everyone you care about, though I seriously question if you even do, in serious jeopardy."

The bear paused to pull down his cap, narrowing his eyes. "How do you live with yourself?"

The squirrel opened his mouth to rebuke but was cut off at the angry snarl of the aqua marine otter who sat opposite the bear at the central table. He looked as if he had been in a ship wreck- his thick pelt was matted and tangled, and he was missing clumps of fur in several places. His red eyes were bloodshot and pinkish, his whispers crooked. One of his tiny black ears appeared to have been shredded, and blood still trickled down his chin. A bandage striped the side of his face, presumably to cover a wound which needed more serious attention that could not be provided yet. His captain jacket and hat were both in ruins, and he seemed to have lost the use of one of his prosthetic legs.

"Ye should walk the plank for yer crimes. It's an understatement to say ye should have been kicked out of this town a _long_ time ago. The fact ye even managed to show yer face in public after what ye did is shameful! Ye ruined several of my ships and nearly killed me permanently.I want full payment for all my ships and my ruined home, Splendid, ye blasphemous _bastar-_"

"I think you've made your point," the anteater intervened, much to the squirrel's relief.

Splendid had sunk to the floor, sitting upright with his legs crossed. His jumpsuit was uncomfortable with his fur clinging to his body, and his eyes were sunken against his red mask from exhaustion. The aggression in the room caused his skin to prickle with nervousness. Absentmindedly he drummed his fingers on the floor before him, gazing at the table of infuriated males with tired expression. Despite his super powers, even the super-squirrel could not go through a hurricane unscathed.

"Look," Splendid said, his voice rough. "I realize I made a mistake."

The turquoise otter snorted, silenced by a glare from the orange bear. Splendid waited a moment to make sure it did not happen again, before speaking.

"... I realize I made a mistake, but it was hardly my fault. It was those idiotic thieves. If it weren't for the raccoons trying to steal your ship, Russell, I wouldn't of been out to sea. If anything it's the brothers you should be blaming."

"They might have stolen my ship," Russell replied in a low growl, "but ye started a moth'ar fuckin' _hurricane! _Those thieves may be a pain in the tail but at least they don't go around causing natural disasters and killin' people on a daily basis."

"But they do kill people," Splendid said angrily, "they violate the law and molest people's rights every day! It's my job to stop them. It'd be a serious offense if I didn't use what I've been given for the good of the town."

The bluish otter stared at him in disbelief. His fur bristled and he bared his fangs, obviously about to unleash his fury on the squirrel.

"The good of the- Bullshit! Take them lies of yers and shove them up yer-"

"Enough!" Came the snap of the orange bear as he slammed his fist down on the table. He glared at the group with angry olive eyes, demanding silence. Russell bit his lip in anger, stopping himself from continuing, and Splendid looked at him expectantly.

"It's far past high time you pay for your mistakes, Splendid. What you did should be punishable by death, but obviously that isn't going to work in this instance. I think exile is just as much a reasonable punishment."

There was a murmur of approval from the others at the table. The tension in the air could have been cut with a butter knife. Splendid's eyes widened in despair. Exile? But- but this was his home. They couldn't-

"Now hold on a moment."

The voice came from a green bear who sat farthest from the group at the other end of the table. There were a few chairs separating him from the others, and he had his boots propped up on the table, leaning back slightly in his chair. His army jacket hung open and loose around a white wife beater, and the dog tags around his neck gleamed as he leaned forward, taking down his feet. This was the first time he spoke and judging from the sudden interest in his eyes this seemed to be the first time he had really payed attention to the conversation.

"Isn't that a bit harsh? What hero-boy did was bad, yes, but I've done way worse and you haven't kicked me out or confronted me about it. Isn't it unfair to judge him as any different? I mean his actions were ignorant and stupid, yeah, but he had good intentions."

Splendid looked with withdrawn appreciation at the bear. This man was not one he planned to be buddy-buddy with, but nor was he one he wanted to be on bad ends with. Despite the friendly gleam in the bear's silver eyes and the look of concern he adopted when hearing of the hero's exile, when the squirrel thought of this bear the first that came to mind was either maim, blood, or death. He had a savage side that even the hero disliked to see rear it's ugly head. It surprised him now that the veteran was sticking up for him, but suspicion clouded his judgment. What were his ulterior motives for helping him?

"The road to hell is pathed with good intentions," the anteater said in an undertone, not looking Flippy in the face as he spoke. He seemed to get a nervous twitch as he addressed the bear, but the green army veteran seemed ignorant to this.

"Sniffles is right," the orange bear commented ,not looking at Flippy. He was older and somewhat larger in stature then his distant kin, but this did not seem to matter when it came to who was in charge.

"Splendid may kill less people than you but it's not you who's doing it. Evil you isn't prone to causing the town millions in dollars for town repairs, nor do you run away from the blame. This seems like the only suitable punishment for him." The bear winced slightly as he finished speaking, looking away quickly. As he watched the actions of the older bear, it finally dawned upon Splendid just why they treated Flippy so different then him.

_They fear him, _Splendid thought with a burst of anger. Both he and Flippy were dangerous, but the difference was that he was bound by a moral code and couldn't be vengeful if he was wronged. Whereas if you mess with Flippy he goes yellow-eyed and carves out your face with a machete. The thought infuriated Splendid and he had to keep a still face to stop from showing it.

There came a moment of silence as a howling wind wracked the entire museum again, causing all inside to tense nervously. Despite the towns inability to die forever, death was still not a comforting thought, and instinctively they still wanted to do anything to prevent it.

"Well... right. Alright. But if you're going to punish him, start with a strike or something. Instead of kicking him out, why not make him fix all the damages and pay for them too?"

Splendid cast Flippy a horror struck look. It was better then banishment, yes, but being a hero wasn't exactly an amazing source of income. Being a reporter on the side wasn't profitable either.

"That...sounds fair," Sniffles said. "Wouldn't you agree, Pop?"

Pop nodded reluctantly. Flippy smiled at their acceptance, turning to look at Russell as if waiting for an answer. The otter looked at Flippy with withheld disgust, but closed his eye and nodded. Splendid was surprised the stubborn otter would give a damn what the veteran thought or did to him if he disliked his answer. But then he remembered rather vaguely that Russell was dating the green bear's younger sister and assumed that had some merit in the sailor's decision not to disagree.

"Good, then it's decided," Pop said. He turned to Splendid now, and pointed at the door, his voice firm as he commanded: "Get the hell out."


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Homes

**Chapter 1**

Broken Homes

As the early hours of the morning crept over the town, the storm began to subside. People began to emerge from their homes and look for themselves on the destruction of the hurricane. Those who were lucky enough to survive could find no joy in what they saw- especially considering it was evident there was more of them who didn't.

There was no aftermath of the storm. Luckily for the people of Happy Tree Town, the hurricane faded away almost as quickly as it had started.

But it did not leave the town unscathed.

Building after building has been destroyed, or knocked down. Facilities such as public bathrooms were rendered useless. The towns plumbing was completely unworkable, and would require rigorous work for its complete reconstruction. The sky was a deep gray, and the world underneath it seemed to mimic its color.

The worst part of the hurricane had been that no one had been expecting it. It arose from the sea like a monster, springing on the town like prey. People were caught of guard and with no time to prepare could do little to protect themselves were they out in the open. The suddenness of the storm had nearly caused a riot, and people littered the streets, climbing over each other in their hastes to get away.

Several people had died in the confusion; Cuddles bloody remains laid struned over the streets. Mime's body had impaled a fire hydrant and still hung there, limp and unmoving. His antlers had shattered upon impact and sharp pieces littered the streets. Lammy was sobbing on the corner, trying to pry a flattened Mr. Pickles from underneath a stop sign that was so badly bent into the ground it was almost part of the pavement. Splendid did not count the pickle as a person, but it still hurt to watch the young girl cry out in such a way, obviously as hurt as if it had been her herself who had died.

_That stupid otter bitches at me about indecency and isn't even here to comfort her girlfriend,_ Splendid thought bitterly as he walked aimlessly down the streets. He had had a nice surprise in the morning to find is own home, a tree, had been so badly decimated he no longer owned a single thing on earth. Exhausted, the squirrel had been almost to tired to care. He had headed back into town, hoping perhaps he could help with picking up the remains of their ruined home.

A relief group was checking through the hospital for any injured patients. Luckily, the building had not been as badly wounded as virtually the entirety of the town, and was still usable for those who were in dire condition. Petunia was strapped to a gurney, having a manic attack, her breathing harsh and her violet eyes dilated to the point they were almost irrecognizable against the white and the popping red tendons. Her left arm and half of her lower torso were missing and she was bleeding badly; but this didn't seem to bother her because she was shrieking something about the world's upset symmetry and the filth that covered her.

Over a few feet, Mole, surprisingly one of the only ones still capable of moving, was talking in a hushed voice to Handy, who was hard at work repairing the door of the hospital. It appeared that Handy himself was in a good deal of pain; his tail was torn at the end, as if it had been flattened by caving debris, and his left eye was completely welded shut to the point it looked as if there was nothing there but a large growth. Handy was responding in low grunts, as he was using both his teeth and his injured tail to aid his armless work. Splendid winced at the look of agony that crossed over Handy's face each time he used his tail, and was glad Mole could not see it himself, knowing that he considered the beaver his closest friend.

Splendid hesitantly approached the two, his tail dragging on the ground behind him. He felt awkward approaching the other two as, sense all of his possessions had been destroyed, he had nothing to change into and his jumpsuit smelled vaguely of the pine needles he had laid in last night. It was a waste to do so, because no matter how hard he had tried, the super squirrel had been unable to find sleep. Where he had went after being kicked out of the museum was out of the Hurricane's path, but he could still here its destruction even from miles away.

As Splendid grew closer, he gave a cough to announce his presence. Mole turned towards his direction and Handy took another swing with is tail before he looked up. At once the orange beaver's face fell; aggression clouded his visible bright gold eye, and he made the same scowl he did when he forgot he was an amputee.

"Who is it? Who's here?" Mole asked him, still trying to decipher who Splendid was. Handy glowered at Splendid for a moment longer before responding.

"It's _him._"

Mole immediately doubled back at hearing this, visibly shocked even though it was almost impossible to read his expressions. He exchanged a sightless look with Handy, which Splendid would of found impressive had he not just felt like he'd been kicked in the gut.

"We don't allow mutant trash here," Handy hissed angrily, shocking Splendid. It was an insult he had never heard before and surprisingly hurt badly. He closed his eyes to hold back the pain, far to tired to be angry.

"You don't have to welcome me," he said softly, opening his eyes again. The two were staring at him (or in Mole's case at the general direction of his face) intently. It was clear their patience was worn thin and they would not tolerate any wrong moves or words now.

"But it's been decided that I have to pay for and do all he repairs on the town myself. So you might as well save yourself some work and go home."

There was a moment of silence as the two exchanged yet another look. Splendid waited for them to insult him again, or torment him about his new work, and leave. But they did neither.

"We don't need your charity," Handy said, turning back to his task. "I'm perfectly capable of repairing my town with my own two h-... with the body I've been given. Mole is perfectly capable of coming up with new designs for the buildings that have been destroyed. But..."

"...But as much as a help as you'd be, what we need least is someone who doesn't belong fixing a town that isn't his." Mole finished for him.

Splendid could do nothing but drop his head and turn away.

* * *

><p>Though his strength seemed to be depleting rapidly, Splendid was determined not to give up. He headed over to the storm shelter on the edge of town. It hadn't been used because the hurricane had been to sudden for anyone to prepare for- but now it was being used as a temporary care facility while the hospital was being cleared, and a home for any that had lost theirs. Splendid was shocked by how crowded place was. Families were huttled together around cots, loners lay in bed with their arms over their heads in an attempt to block out the world. Children, to tired and ill with grief to play, clutched at their parents arms, looking for protection that some simply could not provide. Looking at the misery, Splendid realized just how hard the hurricane had struck the core of the town.<p>

Death was one thing. People in Happy Tree Town could die everyday and be fine the next. But when their homes, their cherished possessions, their innocence... when that was lost it could not just be regained. It could not be rebuilt, it could not be reborn. It would take time that some did not have and still there would be pieces missing from a puzzle that had once been so happily completed. Looking at the melancholy that he had caused made Splendid's stomach do a flip, and he took in a sickly expression, trying to keep from wretching on the floor.

As he walked through the isles, people began to look up from their grieving. Eyes full of hatred, of spite, of wishful revenge stared at him in pairs as he moved along. For once in his life the hero felt small, weak. Whispers began to dance through his eardrums as people discussed him in hushed tones. Some were louder, more bold as they talked about him, openly taking his name in harsh and fowl-mouthed manners. It made Splendid feel even sicker to hear and he wished he could cover his ears and yell at them all just to go away. To leave him alone.

Finally Splendid reached the back, where tables piled with medical supplies were stacked. The staff were marked by red crosses on white bandages tied around their arms. Some were handing out small pieces of bread while others were wearing nursing outfits and tending to minor injuries. They did not pause in their work to stop and glare at him, nor did they offer him food or attention. This did not bother as him, as he was far better off then many in the shelter.

A sweet voice caught the super squirrel by surprise. He whirled around in search of the owner. He did not have to look far. A small pink chipmunk was sitting about two tables away, gingerly tending to a boy with a broken arm. She was smiling and telling him reassurance in a calm tone. They seemed to appease the boy because he was sniffling, as if he had just stopped crying. Splendid stood awkwardly for a moment, just watching the petite woman at work. Her green eyes fit so perfectly into the structure of her round pink face, the white stripe down her nose so perfectly cut, her fur held back by the red bow. She was... amazing. Beautiful, in that odd unnatural kind of way that took you off guard when you saw it because it was simply so rare. Delicate in the way that she spoke in and how she handled the instruments she used to remedy those who came to her seeking relief.

Splendid slapped himself mentally for thinking such things. He was an admirer of the chipmunk, yes, but so were half a dozen other boys in the town. It was only natural to be attracted to one like her.

But totally wrong.

As the boy turned away Splendid took the opportunity to approach her. She seemed unobservant at the moment, as if she was thinking of something else, and did not notice his approach.

"Hi, Giggles."

Starting, Giggles stared up at Splendid in slight shock. She still seemed partially distant, as if the realization of who he was had not quite hit her yet. But when it did her emerald eyes widened and she was to her feet. There was a moment of silence between the two as Splendid looked at her, waiting. She looked back with a blank expression, as if not sure what to feel. Half happy to see him, half wishing he wasn't here.

"What...what are you doing here?" Giggles voice was a hushed whisper when she spoke. Now it was Splendid who had to search for an answer.

"I... I'm sorry," Splendid said. "I've been assigned with cleaning up...well, the entire town. But it's hard to know where to start. It's a big job, even for a hero."

"But you shouldn't be here." Giggles whispered, almost cutting him off. She seemed to realize from his expression she had spoken to quickly and rushed to make ammends.

"I mean, you aren't hurt. Only those who really need to be here are here."

"Giggles," Splendid took a step closer to her, so that he was looking down at her by an inch or two.

"Please don't turn me away. I've had to much pain to be turned away by even you. You're like my best friend- remember when we were kids and you would call me your older brother? Where did that go? Why can't we be close like that anymore?"

Giggles eyes moved as if searching his face, and she bit her lip, looking for words.

"You know why."

"Giggles...please..."

For a moment, it seemed as if his begging had pushed the chipmunk over the edge. She was swaying on her foot as if to fall into his arms in embrace. But then her eyes sharpened, and her tone, though still a whisper, tightened as she spoke.

"My boyfriend is dead, because of you. Our home is gone. My mother needs surgery. I love you Splendid, as my best friend and my brother, and I don't think I'll ever stop caring about you. But..." she paused, and her tone gained an edge of pain. "I can't forgive you for what you did."

* * *

><p>He was falling<p>

falling

falling...

Falling through the cracks in the ice, into the ocean. He couldn't breath.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't his fault. The ship he had made had been perfect; flawless. It had carried him and his world without problem through the sea.

He hadn't meant to sunk it.

It wasn't his fault.

It wasn't fair.

Alone in his corner the squirrel gripped his knees, brought tight to his chest. He pressed the back of his head to the wall, unmindful of the dampness, of the cold. Did it matter? This was what the rest of his days would be like. His punishment of cleaning the entire town had seemed like a bad enough chore. But it turned out that no one wanted his help- no, they refused to let him. They didn't want an outsider rebuilding their home.

That hurt even worse.

Splendid pressed his face into his knees, trying to take a grip of his thoughts. Nothing made sense in his head. It was all a jumble of images, pictures that couldn't fit together in an consistency. His brain was a buzz of endless insults. He could see Giggle's face- those green eyes as they turned him away.

The pain of walking away knowing the one person he thought would love him, accept him, despite his flaws, didn't anymore.

It _wasn't _his fault.

_Not my fault. _

_Not my fault._

"_It's not your fault." _

Splendid looked up in shock. Someone was standing above him. He had to squint before the outline of the figure stopped being blurred and he could see details. It was a girl. A porcupine with fur as red as blood, wearing a rain poncho and holding an umbrella high over her head. Her quills came over the top of her head and hung in her eyes like bangs, running down her spine like hair. They appeared to have an odd, somewhat greasy texture, and were powdered in dandruff. Her lips were moving, but Splendid couldn't hear her. He struggled to try and make his mind come back to the present.

Was she telling him what he thought she was?

No, she wasn't. She was saying "Are you alright?" in a concerned voice. Her voice surprised him because he expected it to be high pitched coming from such a small girl, much like Giggle's. But it wasn't- it was small, like she was afraid to talk loudly, and sorta rough, like sandpaper. He gazed at her for a moment, taking note that she had now asked him this four times.

"...Don't you know who I am?" Splendid asked, uncurling his legs from his chest. The girl hesitated and looked away for a second, as if thinking on her answer.

"Yes," she said at last, but didn't look back at him. "Don't you know who _I _am?"

The question seemed odd as a response and out of place with the situation. But, looking at her, Splendid realized he did know who she was. The quills, the nervous stature, the bright red eyes- This was Flaky, the town's most withdrawn girl. She was a tomboy, and so somewhat of an outsider to the other girls. She wasn't what the media would consider 'beautiful' or 'sexy', either, so she didn't get much of a second glance from any of the men. She was best friends with Giggle's boyfriend, the idiot Cuddles. And... though he couldn't remember what, he knew she meant something to that war veteran.

"Yes," Splendid responded after a moment's thought. Flaky looked back at him, her face tight with what he assumed was insecurity, and only nodded at him. What she did next surprised Splendid. The girl reached out her hand to him, offering help. He could only gaze at it for a moment.

"Do you w-want help, or not?" Flaky said impatiently, looking at him with a stern expression. Splendid glanced back and forth between her hand and her bold redish-brown eyes, unsure of what to say.

"..Help?" He asked at last. Flaky's eyes softened slightly, but she still kept her serious expression, obviously not wavering so that she didn't go into a nervous stutter.

"Yes. You look s-sad out here, s-sitting by yourself. All alone. I have a home that isn't t-to badly broken and food that's at least s-sorta edible. S-so if you don't want to sit alone in the cold..." she forced her hand closer to him, gulping. "...please come with me."

Why this girl was helping him the super squirrel could not fathom. It would be stupid to reject this act of kindness, and offensive to not appreciate how large it was. How badly Flaky could be shunned if anyone found out. Breathing out, Splendid reached up and took hold of her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Guys, I drew a chapter cover! If you want to see it I'm posting the link on my profile. Please tell me what you think of it :D

**Replies:**

TripleH: I guess I don't write stuff that people go for...? Lol, I don't know. I don't care as long as I can write.

angel: -noms cookie- thanks c: these are my fave. Jealousy? Maybe! You'll have to read on to see. Never played minecraft, not sure if I could get into it (Or write something about it) but uh..thanks

D : x3 Your reveiw made my day! I wish I could thank you more fervently but you aren't logged in : lol. I can't stand Lumpy, personally, so he doesn't play a major role in any of my stories. I kind of just stick him in as a doctor and go on my way. It bothers me how all the HTF characters never seem to have any real sort of job or living status so I tend to mold them into one in my stories. They might not have a government system like real people do, but I try to at least make them organized. There will be SXF fluff yes :D .. but maybe not in the way you expect. I assure you it won't become a 'shes-mine-no-she's-mine' sort of thing. And ah, no review is to long! I love the long ones most ;p


	3. Chapter 2: You're Welcome

**Chapter 2**

You're Welcome

Flaky took a step back from the window. Good. No one was around. None of her neighbors were peering at her house with repressed curiosity. Maybe, just maybe, no one had seen what she had done.

It wasn't that Flaky wasn't proud of what she had done.

She just didn't want anyone else knowing she had done it.

Flaky had half supported, half carried the exhausted Squirrel to her house. His weight was heavy on her small frame, but she was determined to make sure they made it to the house , and in haste. Splendid had thanked her profusely the entire time, murmuring words of kindness no matter how hard Flaky had tried to talk him down.

He didn't seem to realize when they reached the house. He'd looked half surprised, making his way to the living room, and had immediately taken to her couch, curling up with his arms around a pillow. It was mere seconds before snores emanated from the blue hero. His chest rose and fell slowly as he slept.

It was the first time Splendid looked really content, Flaky thought. Not happy in that arrogant sort of way he was when he saved- and then ended- a life. No, when he slept, Splendid seemed to become small. He was a child, wearing an adult's clothing.

Flaky watched over him as she moved around the house quietly, tending to her chores. Her home was out on the edge of the town, away from the sea. She had not been in the blunt of the mayhem and had not been badly affected. Her basement was flooded but the water had already begun to go down, and if anything the worst damage was that she would need to redo her roof.

Flaky was very fortunate, and part of that made her sad. She didn't deserve to be the only one who made it out alright. In all honestly, she would much rather be down in the storm shelter, either helping or trying to comfort others.

It wasn't like Flaky hadn't tried to join the efforts, either. Handy had told her his work wasn't fit for a girl. Not a girl like her anyways; small, and afraid of her own shadow. Despite the porcupine protesting it seemed against Handy's moral code to make a girl lift a finger if it could be prevented. In a way, Flaky respected that about him. He was generous. He cared.

Giggles had told her the opposite. She had said, not to be rude but it was rude anyways, Flaky hardly _was_ a girl and they didn't need her clumsy man fingers screwing up their work. Why the pink chipmunk was also so mean to her Flaky couldn't figure. Maybe it was because she and Cuddles were so close? That wasn't her fault. Cuddles was her best friend. It was inevitable.

Even Flippy had told Flaky she was better off home. He was in charge of getting supplies to the efforts and to making sure everything was in order. He told her that she had been through a shock and just needed to rest. He had said it with that gentle, over caring look in those gray eyes of his.

That didn't make things better.

When she had found Splendid, sitting out side the storm shelter, looking so defeated, she had been torn as to what to do. The news that Splendid was the cause of the hurricane and that he had weaseled his way out of punishment had spread across the town almost as fast as the hurricane itself had. Flaky had not escaped the rumors, and was well aware of how bitter everyone was towards the hero. And it'd be lying if she said she didn't somewhat believe them.

After all, wasn't Splendid always causing problems when he was trying to fix them?

She wouldn't know. Cuddles and Flippy told her to stay far away from the hero, so she did. But it made her wonder. Why did they call him a hero if all he did was break things? Wouldn't that make him the villain?

Flaky sighed, to tired from thinking to work on the house anymore. She sat on the edge of the couch next to Splendid, glancing over at the slumbering hero. It had been a day since Splendid had come to her house and he was still yet to wake up. Flaky wondered weather she should try to wake him, to offer him food.

He looked still so content, seemingly unbothered by night terrors she would surely be having if she was in his position. There was something intimidating and standoffish about the squirrel in his waking form that he lacked in his dreams. He wore that mask of his all the time- Flaky wondered why, since it had come out that he and "Charles Didnelps" were the same person a long time ago. What was it the squirrel had to hide? What about his identity was really so bad? Flaky traced a finger tip gentle around the edge of the red fabric, taken aback by how silky it was. Maybe she could just take it off...

Flaky bit her lip. No. That would be an invasion of privacy, and what if Splendid woke up and yelled at her for doing it? No, best to leave it on. It did not faintly smell like his soiled jumpsuit did. Though admittedly, the smell of the forest overpowered any other bad odors, and that she did not mind as much. It wasn't like Splendid himself smelled either. Flaky wondered if she should get him something else to wear... or change him out of his jumpsuit...

As soon as she realized the implications of that thought, Flaky broke out in a blush. She turned her back to the idea, and to Splendid. What did the muscular squirrel look like under his jumpsuit? She had never thought about it before...

Flaky squirmed as her mind went haywire, trying desperately to think of something, _anything_ else. She needed to get out of the house. Maybe she would go work on the garden, or go see if Cuddles was revived yet...

Flaky got up, glancing around for her coat. She did not get far into her plans of leaving however, because at that moment there was the plaintive call from the doorbell, announcing a visitor. Relived, the small porcupine made haste to the door, nearly tripping over her own jeans. She took a moment to breath and calm down, smoothing her graphic t-shirt before yanking open the door. Flaky felt her heart skip a beat, and her cheeks go red.

There stood Flippy. He was standing tall and confident, as he normally did, naturally towering over the small red girl. He was wearing just a black t-shirt, besides the chill in the air outside, torn jeans, and his beret. The dog tags gave a vicious glint from around his neck. The green bear smiled at her, his silver eyes lighting up as soon as he looked at her face.

"Oh!" Flaky said in surprise, ungracefully straightening up. "Hello, Flippy. W-what do you need?"

"I thought you might be able to help me," Flippy said, his smile seeming to grow as he heard her stutter. Flaky glanced away to keep from getting flustered, though his words made her grow excited.

"But...I thought you said I couldn't help." She said timidly, now taking a great deal of interest in the coat rack to her left.

"Well, not that kind of help." Flippy responded less enthusiastically, seeing he had chosen the wrong choice in words. He stood for a moment obviously looking for a way to backtrack, and Flaky wondered with a sigh just how someone who could be so dumb at times could be so strong a leader and good of a conversationalist at others. _It must be a male thing. _

"No one can find Splendid," Flippy said, finally finding words. "And I was wondering if you've seen him."

Flaky winced. _What should I say? Should I tell him? _What did they want with Splendid? He was due to pay the town for the rebuilding expenses but surely they planned on giving him a bit of down town to get money? Or to rest before they forced him to work for days on the town?

_Oh my god- what if they changed their minds? Splendid could go to jail. _She knew well that even Flippy would side with the authoritys if they wanted to put Splendid away for doing something wrong. She... couldn't let him go to jail could she? He hadn't done anything wrong.

"N-no," Flaky said quickly, glad that she was a fast thinker. "I haven't. L-last I heard he was down at the d-docks. But I might of heard wrong."

Flippy looked slightly disappointed, but still smiled at her as she cast another glance up at him.

"Oh..okay. Well please keep an eye out for him okay?"

"Okay. If I s-see him, I'll tell you. I w-won't feel s-safe as long as that m-mutant is running around town." Flaky said in as much as a serious voice as she could manage. Flipped nodded gravely. Flaky gulped, still refusing to look at him straight in the face.

"Is...is that all?"

"One more thing."

Flaky let out a small gasp as she felt Flippy touch her face. His hand cupped her cheek and he turned her head slightly, forcing her to look up at him. She bit her lip, trying very hard not to blush. She was thankful her fur was red. Flippy's caressed her cheek gently with the palm of his gloved hand, his bare fingers gingerly brushing her fur. His eyes were both serious and soft as they met hers.

"Be safe, alright?"

Flaky nodded into his hand, searching his silver eyes with her own mahogany ones.

"You too." She whispered.

Flippy, chuckling, let go of her face and turned away. He sauntered away, waving over his shoulder, as if nothing had happened. Flaky could only stand at her doorway, dumbstruck, looking after him as he left. She closed her eyes, breathing in, and slowly shut the door, turning away. Taking a few steps Flaky finally opened her eyes- and almost collided with Splendid.

"O-oh!" She gasped, taking a step back. The squirrel was standing with his arms crossed in the door frame of her hallway. His blue fur was matted from sleep, but still retained it's silky look. His sapphire eyes bored into her, probing her for something she wasn't sure she wanted him to find. His ears were swiveled backwards, like he had just heard something distasteful. He was watching the door now, as if he could see the disappearing of shape of Flippy through it. Flaky mused that maybe he could. Flaky gulped nervously. Immediately, she regretted doing this. Why should she be nervous? This was her house. He was a guest here. She hadn't done anything wrong and was not sorry for anything she had said.

"Good... good morning, sleeping beauty" she said lightly, staring up at him boldly. Splendid raised his eye brows, seemingly unimpressed by her act. Flaky gulped again and breathed out, trying to will herself to be courageous.

"You..you..I..I-I-I"m not scared of you! O-o-or ashamed of a-anything I said! So w-why don't you just b-back up b-b-before I.. I go t-terminator on y-y-"

"Thank you." Flaky stopped in shock. She mouthed the words he had just said, convinced he hadn't really. Here she was going off on him and he said... thank you? Was he not upset about the... mutant comment? She hadn't meant it, but...

"Thank you, for the place to sleep, and the sandwich I took from the fridge. It was very kind of you to take me in."

Splendid rubbed the back of his head, looking up slightly as if abashed in what he had just said. Flaky was still staring at him in utter disbelief, her mouth agape. She couldn't believe what he had just said and was completely embarrassed by what she had said and..and... and now that stupid squirrel was grinning at her- no, _smirking _at her and...

Flaky would of flinched was she still not slightly in shock as Splendid pushed her jaw shut with his finger. He was still grinning at her, his blue eyes filled with amusement. Amusement that sent cold, angry fire through her veins.

"I think the words you're looking for are... you're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Thank you for reading! Please review if you liked (: I tried hard not to make it seem like Flaky is, well, _into _Splendid because at this point she doesn't know what to think of him. But I thought it'd be natural that she be interested in him and his... muscles just a bit. I mean, it'd be like having Superman staying in your home, tell me you would NOT want to feel those abbs. The entire real point of this chapter was to put empathizes on where the characters stand with each other. It came out sounding a bit more romance-y than intended but honestly I kind of like it. It will probably be the last of that for a while.

**Replies: **Kiwieh: Don't cry, things'll get better!

Good one Mate: Yup, Lammy is Flippy's adopted younger sister. There will be more on that in this but I doubt I'll make a point of talking about it, but you never know, it might fit into future chapters. If you want to see more on that relationship I talk about it a lot more in my story about Russell, since in the majority of my fan fictions Lammy and Russell are a couple. Flaky and Flippy are not officially a couple in this story. The entire premisses of the story will be exploring her relationship with Flippy, and also with Splendid. In the very first few chapters it may seem like the two are close but as the story progresses you'll see there are kinks in their friendship that keep them from being anything more than just that, friends. Don't worry, there are absolutely no schoolgirl crushes in this story. There are very few highschool romance stories I have appreciation for. If anything, it will have some tragic, drama-packed romance (:.

Nicte-ha: Thank you! So glad you liked the art n_n I hope the story continues to please you aswell!


	4. Chapter 3: Broken Glass

**Chapter 3**

Broken Glass

After a two day rest-bit in Flaky's home and having to hide twice from people coming to her door in search of the hero, Splendid had finally emerged to start his punishment. He hadn't quiet yet grown accustomed to living in a new home; each time he woke up he would go into a fit of panic, unsure of where he was. Flaky was never around because the hero had fallen into an odd sleeping pattern, almost in a mini-hibernation with the amount of sleeping hours he had accumulated. The porcupine would leave him notes with instructions on them for when he woke up. He did his best to follow them, knowing it was the least he could do.

Flaky had even gone through the trouble of getting him new clothes. She had borrowed some from her neighbor, Nutty, and even though they were a bit tight and too short for Splendid's height they were better than wearing his soiled jumpsuit.

The world greeted the hero with a gloomy gray sky. The air was sticky with humidity, and clung to Splendid's fur like sap on tree bark. He tugged at the brow of his clothing to let air in, wishing sometimes that it was acceptable to walk around without clothing. Wearing anything but his jumpsuit made him either extremely hot or abnormally cold, regardless of the weather, and hindered his flight abilities.

Before he went anywhere, Splendid had to tend to the growling noises that were erupting from his stomach. It seemed like it would only increase his burden on Flaky if he continuously took food from her, so instead he headed down to the diner in town, hoping that it was still standing after the hurricane.

Thankfully, it was. The diner was owned and managed by Petunia, who had returned from the hospital in somewhat better shape. She was moving sluggishly, an odd thing for the normally perky skunk, behind the counter of the diner, preparing coffee for customers that had not yet arrived. It was early in the morning, around 6 AM. Splendid had intended to leave the house at this time to save himself at least a bit of publicity before he was put to work.

The diner itself as a small, plausible looking building. It was neatly decorated to not pull you in at first glance, but attract immediate attention at the second. The diner was a hit among town and had many regulars, providing Petunia with a fairly booming business and enough work to soothe her need to be constantly moving.

The insides were set up to look somewhat old fashioned, but still pretty enough where it wasn't ugly to the eye to sit in. There were various artistic references hanging on the walls, and a jukebox in the corner. Said corner was, as expected, normally occupied by Disco Bear, and whatever desperate girl the slimy man had managed to attract.

Petunia looked up as the tiny bell that hung over the door announced his entrance. She looked at him with a wary expression, but not necessarily an aggressive one, sliding a menu across the counter as Splendid took a seat on one of the stools. The flying squirrel looked over it in disdain, not used to eating food he had not made himself.

"Are you ready to order?" Petunia asked him, having not stopped her moving around the kitchen since he had arrived. Her cobalt fur gleamed despite the tired look in her violet eyes, and she looked as neat and tidy as usual. Splendid gave the menu another once over before handing her the menu.

"I'll have eggs, sunny side up, with hash browns and a decaf coffee, please."

Petunia smiled at him politely and nodded, heading way into the kitchen. Splendid gave a sigh, glad that the skunk had not given him any grief, especially after the state she had been in yesterday.

It took less than ten minutes before Petunia reemerged from the kitchen with Splendid's food.

"Here you are, hun," the skunk said kindly as she set the plate and the mug down. Splendid smiled at her, uttering a thank you, and she grinned back.

"I know a big boy like you's got a big appetite. Trust me, if you're able to finish our food, your stomach ain't gonna be rumbling till well after lunch time."

She winked and turned away, flicking Splendid's nose with the end of her tail as she left. Splendid snorted in amusement, noting how well Petunia's car freshener necklace worked at masking any bad smells her species was known for. Splendid decided, when the blue skunk wasn't flipping out about perfection, he liked her.

Despite how hungry he was Splendid found it hard to eat. He sat in silence, staring down at his food. It looked very appetizing it just... did not look right for consumption. There was something about the smiley face Petunia had made using his eggs that stirred an odd, painful whisk of nostalgia inside of the hero's heart. He picked at the hash browns with his fork and stirred his coffee with a spoon, lost in thought.

After a long time, and several concerned looks from the non-stop working diner owner, Splendid was finally able to scarf down the majority of what was on his plate. He said a polite goodbye to Petunia, giving her as big a tip as he good manage, and turned to leave. It warmed his chest to know that at least someone in the town was not suffering bad enough to hate him entirely.

Splendid squinted as a ray of sun peaked out of the clouds and dropped down on him. It felt cruelly ironic, like a stage light of shame shining light on the one that had hidden from the people he owed so much to. Already, the hero was beginning to regret not just taking his exile and leaving. Maybe being alone was less heart jerking, than being hated. But at least he had Flaky, right? And Petunia, but she didn't really count considering...

So deep in his sulking was the hero that he nearly lost his life to the jeep that was speeding down the road. Splendid looked up at the last minute as the jeep swerved, nearly avoiding him. Yelping the hero jumped backwards, landing on his tail in a large puddle of muddy water. Splendid let out a gasp as the impact sent a shock up his spine, closing his eyes to bite back a roar of pain.

The jeep pulled to a halt a moment later, the door opening as Splendid pulled himself to his feet. A green bear stepped out, a look of shock on his face. He glanced around as if looking for something, and then his eyes landed on Splendid.

"Oi, Splendid! They you are. We've been looking for you for forever." Flippy barked, slamming his door shut with enough force that it caused the super squirrel to wince at the effects on his delicate hearing. Splendid glared at Flippy as he approached, gingerly rubbing the side of his neck that was now throbbing painfully.

"So sorry I caused you any grief, Flippy," Splendid said snidely.

The sarcasm seemed to roll right off the war veterans shoulders because he gave a huge grin and put his arm around Splendid's shoulder, causing the blue squirrel to gasp from uncomfort.

"Don't worry about it," Flippy said, giving the squirrel's shoulder rather too of an affectionate of a squeeze. "All that time we wasted looking for you that we could have been fixing the town that _you_ broke was totally not worth it, but whatever. You're here now, right?"

There was a dangerous look in Flippy's eyes, suggesting that maybe he wasn't as empty headed as he was acting. Splendid was both intimidated and confused, considering how Flippy had been the one who had stuck up for him in the first place.

_I knew the faker had ulterior motives!_ Splendid thought contemptuously, pulling himself out of Flippy's hold. The bear looked at him, a broad smile still on his face, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I'm here now," Splendid replied bluntly, looking Flippy full on. "What do you need me to repair first?"

"Lets see," Flippy said thoughtfully, pulling out a notepad from a rucksack he was carrying at his side. Splendid noticed something glimmer from the dark contents of Flippy's rucksack as it was closed. Whatever had gleamed had been long and sharp... putting two and two together, Splendid realized it must have been the machete Flippy was known for having at his side at all times.

Splendid gave a twitch, his instincts telling him to interrogator Flippy about it. But he resisted, sure that the bear had his reasoning for keeping the weapon on hand.

"Right. Right now, the place that needs the most rebuilding is the orphanage. I'm going to be heading down there myself, so we can work together on it, I guess. For now we have enough in the town budget to fix the repairs, but the orphanage is pretty beat up. We defiantly aren't going to afford the rest of the town."

Splendid looked at Flippy in surprise. Orphanage? He hadn't even been aware that the town had one. Surely it was new? Flippy opened the door for him, offering him a ride. The squirrel weighed the odds that the war veteran would crash the car and risk his own death just to maim Splendid but decided that that was a bit to drastic even for the psychotic bear. Dipping his head stoically, Splendid clambered into the seat abreast Flippy's, strapping in his seat belt. The act in itself seemed silly, the hero noted, considering he'd been crushed by falling pianos before (courtesy the oh-so-humorous twin kleptomaniacs) and survived.

As if triggering some weird telepathic ability Flippy immediately eyed Splendid as he climbed in, not bothering to buckle his own seat belt.

"You can bust through brick walls but you're afraid of a car crash?"

Splendid smiled sheepishly, noticing that Flippy's tone was more skeptical than accusing.

"I guess it's just something I had beaten into me as a kid. Mom always said blood like mine was too precious to waste."

Flippy rolled his eyes at this and he couldn't help but laugh. It was a subdued sound and rough on his own ears- Splendid realized it had been a long time since he had laughed.

The ride continued on like this, mostly in silence. One of them would make a comment here and there, causing a strained reaction from the other that brought forth shadowed sounds of amusement. It was a quaint atmosphere in the car; not one of friendship, but one of growing mutual respect.

It took only about 20 minutes to reach the orphanage. Splendid's view of the building was blocked by a crumbling archway as they pulled to a stop outside the building. It was in a rather secluded part of town- not exactly high class either. It was odd, but, for some reason, Splendid felt like he had been here before. It prickled at the back of his mind, but still, the source of the remembrance was unrecognizable.

Flippy lead the way around the archway, down a brick way into a small withered garden. As soon as the twosome caught sight of the orphanage, the hero's eyes went wide. It was... not at all what he suspected. A small, half wrecked building. It did not even look like a home.

"This is... an orphanage?" Splendid asked perplexedly, giving Flippy a confused look. The veteran was paying him no heed- he was already to the building's door, rapping his fist gently on wood. Splendid winced, worried that the wood would give way under Flippy's touch, but luckily it did no such thing. The door gave an eery creak as it opened and a woman stepped out.

"Lammy!" Flippy said in surprise, taking a step backwards. The little violet lamb looked up at her brother with bright hazel eyes, the untidy clump of puffy white fleece atop her head sticking out against the gloom of the building behind her. She blinked at her brother and smiled, opening up the door wider.

"Hi, Flippy. Are you here to help with the orphanage... oh my..." Lammy at that moment had caught sight of Splendid. She openly gazed at him for a moment, than flushed from embarrassment and looked away, back at her brother.

"Yeah. I brought Splendid along to help. So what exactly is the-" Flippy was cut off as there was a cry of excitement from inside the building. A child leaped through the door way, arms out stretched, and jumped onto Flippy. The bear let out a grunt but caught the child, bracing himself as a wave of more children fled through the open oak doors.

"Flippy!"

"Fwippy!"

"Uncle Flippney!"

"You're here!"

"Look, Fwippy, I lost a tooth!"

The kids pulled and clung to Flippy's clothing, tugging the bear this way and that. Lammy laughed and tried to pull them off, successfully subduing a few of the children. Splendid watched in awe as Flippy picked up one of the children and swung him in a circle, making an air plane noise as he did so.

Splendid took note that there was something different about the aura of the bear as he handled the children. His body seemed less tense, his mind more at ease. He handled them with a delicately that seemed more appropriate for a nurse than a soldier. And there was a big, big smile, plastered smack dab on the middle of his face.

The children slowly began to calm down and Flippy turned to Splendid, seeming to acknowledge the squirrels presence for the first time since they had arrived. He smiled unwillingly and beckoned the squirrel forward, less gregarious with him than the children. As it was to be suspected Splendid came without a remark, standing silently at the soldiers side as he turned once again to address the now somber looking sheep.

"What do you want us to do, Lam?" Flippy asked his sister, putting pressure on the affectionate nick name.

"Oh, I don't know," Lammy said, putting a hand to her mouth thoughtfully.

Splendid noticed for the first time that Lammy was not wearing her trademark white sweater. Instead she was clad rather causally, her attire made up of an all black tank top and khaki shorts. It seemed appropriate, Splendid reasoned, as work called for less formal dressing.

"Why don't you get started on the kids bedrooms?" Lammy said, bringing Splendid out of his train of thought.

"Even though they say they're fine with sleeping on the main level, I'd like them to at least feel a bit of comfort after all their loss. There aren't a lot of bedrooms but there sure is a lot of damage. I'm sure with the two of you working, it won't take long for everything to be fixed up!" Lammy smiled a warm, welcoming smile at Splendid, causing the squirrel to be taken aback by her friendliness.

"Sure thing Lam," Flippy replied, gently pushing the children aside. He reassured them that he would be back, smiling at the complaints, and ushered Splendid inside the building.

Flippy lead the way up the stairs, the safety of which Splendid seriously began to question as they moved on. There were holes between practically each step, and the wood gave growls of ominous protest when pressure was applied onto one of them. The hero wagered that this building had to be older enough to be considered ancient, and wondered if it would be better just to tear the building down and restart.

When he voiced this opinion to Flippy, the bear stopped in his tracks. He turned to Splendid with a faint trace of sadness in his expression.

"Come on, Splendid. I have to show you something."

Regretting that h had sad anything at all, the squirrel followed the veteran reluctantly, treading lightly on the complainant floor. They quickly came to the second door down the upstairs hall and Flippy came to a stop. He had to jimmy the knob for a moment before the door would open; eventually, the heavy door gave a groan and popped, swinging ajar.

The room was... destroyed. Items were ripped to pieces and shattered over the floors. Part of the wall was missing and the window's shutters had been completely ripped off. There were two beds in the room, and each of them had fallen in on themselves, the legs crumbling under the thin mattresses. The glass had caved in and the floor gleamed dangerously. The saddest thing about the room was how empty it was.

There was a moment of silence as the two took in the room. Then, Flippy spoke, in a low murmur.

"This is... this was my sister's room."

Splendid snapped up his head in shock, staring at Flippy with wide eyes. The bear wasn't looking at him. He had gained a distant look in his gray eyes as he looked at the room, in pieces.

"After... after we adopted her, we took her back to our house. We didn't live in Happy Tree Town at the time. When I came home from the war, Lammy asked me if I would be willing to move back to the town that she was born in with her. I said yes."

The veteran wandered slowly into the room, his boots crackling lightly on the shards of happenstance broken glass. He bent down slowly and picked up a small stuffed animal- or what was left of it. The ragged thing was stained and small, shrunken from the rain that must of maimed it when it was left abandoned in the room. Flippy held it gingerly in his hand, careful not to make the stuffing leak. It was a small brown bear.

"This room belongs to another little girl now, and her sister. And this... all the debris you see here. This was all that they owned. This teddy bear... it was probably a keep sake from their parents."

Splendid felt his heart drop down into his stomach as he listened to the bear's speech. He looked around the room... so small... so empty...

Flippy was smiling now, the grief gone from his gaze.

"You say we should rebuild this place. But if you think about it, this place is all they have. It would be like throwing away your favorite stuffed bear. It's old, and it's dirty, and ugly to look at. But it's full, just full, of love, and memories. Now, what do you say we get to work..."

At that point, Splendid had drowned out what Flippy was saying. All he could hear was the sound of his own heart, thumping loudly in his chest. He closed his eyes, and reopened them, gazing at floor of broken shards.

_Is he... trying to torture me? _

* * *

><p>Um, the only thing I have to say is in Reply to <strong>Desuka<strong>'s comment. Giggle really isn't 'mean' in this story. I mean she's mean to Flaky, but only because Flaky is so close to Cuddles and she's jealous. Giggles in my view is one of those people who will do anything or hurt anyone to get her way, but otherwise she's a very sweet person.


	5. 912

Hey guys... Sorry last chapter was so long and boring I guess? XD And sorry this update isn't big. Or really makes sense. Yet. But it will in the future and hopefully it'll add some mystery and- yay, plot!- to the story. You don't necessarily have to like this, but there will be more of these, so I recommend that you at least read if if you continue on with the rest of the story. Anywho this message has gotten way to long... please r&r! Also, spoiler, next chapter has Fliqpy in it ;P

* * *

><p><strong>912**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Mother bought me you for my birthday. I told her it was weird for someone like me to have a diary, but she insists it will be good for me. So here we go. _

_Don't think I'm going to give a rundown of my entire life or nothing. Or that I'll ever actually use this thing. But I guess it's better than having to talk to a person._

_ Tomorrow I start the 10th grade. Summer went by way to fast, and mostly it was boring. I played kick the can with the guys down at the field and we did some mindless harassing of those dainty little princesses who think they rule the school. I got another love letter. The fireplace was well fed that night._

_ You have to understand that, even though I'm so cool and every girl in the whole damn school wants to get with me, I could care less about them. I don't need to burden myself with people who's only thoughts consist of 'oh my gosh' and 'what color nail polish should I, like, wear today?" I mean my friend Jordy is another thing, she's a tomboy. They're cool, and all. But a girlfriend? No way. _

_ I told Kynim about the letter, and she glared at me. She keeps telling me that I need to act more mature. I don't think she realizes how complicated that would make things. In the scheme of things, kids my age are all idiots. If you want to fit in with the idiots you gotta be an idiot. I don't keep people at my side twenty-four seven by acting on how I'm thinking or feeling. _

_ Kynim doesn't really care about me, anyways. I don't know why she pretends she does. I'm hardly in the house and when I am she acts like I should go outside. At night, she expects me to cook my own meals. She eats with me sure, but I know that her pitiful attempts at conversation are just that. She's smart enough where if she wanted to get to know me, she could. She just doesn't. She puts on a smile and does the house work, does the bills, but never with her own money. Oh no. She isn't my mom. She isn't even my friend. _

_ Friend is such a translucent term. I hate that word, more than I hate those jocks at our school who think they can talk like red necks with a complacent need to trash anything in their quake and get away with it. Dumb asses, the lot of them. If only I were allowed to use my powers on them, I'd put them in their places once and for all. You know you're far enough removed from reality where you think that bulldozing through life with your muscles and your stick thin girlfriends is going to get you anywhere, ever. _

_ Speaking of dumb asses and muscle heads, mother came to visit yesterday. Not that she is any of the prior- but she insists on talking up _him_. Like I care, or something. Which I don't. _

_ In fact, I could care less. I hate him more than I hate jocks, or preps, or the word friend, or the word panties (I mean really, who likes the word panties!). She thinks that, maybe, if she monologues me about what he ate for breakfast the day before every time she comes for a visit, I might come to care for him. I don't care how many 'smiley eggs' she makes him. Fact is, she's never, not once, made anything for me. Ever. At this point, it's really getting hard to humor her. I try my best to respond as stoical as possible, and usually she smiles and tells me I'm a good boy. Admittedly.. it always makes me smile when she says that. _

_ Hopefully this year will go by quickly. I'm getting sick of it. School, I mean. I'm ready to move on to bigger and better things. _

_Signed_

_S.D_


	6. Chapter 4: Faith

Can you tell from how quickly I write 3,000 word chapters I have no life? (:

Nah, I just love this writing story! Please rxr

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Faith

Flaky ran her finger along the edge of her coffee cup. She gazed at the dark oquae liquid for a long moment admiring it's solidity, one that many other liquids lacked.

"I thought you didn't like coffee?"

Flaky looked up at Splendid after a moment, blinking. "I... don't. How did you know?"

"That's easy enough," Splendid snorted, looking at her with amused blue eyes. "You never drink it at home. You always have orange juice instead, even on days when you have classes. And when you take the coffee grounds out of your grocery bags, you always wrinkle your nose, like the smell bothers you. No one who hates the smell of coffee could stand drinking it."

Something fluttered inside Flaky's heart as the super squirrel spoke. Weather it was the fact that he was so observant of her or the fact he cared enough to remember... she wasn't sure. But it made a smile dance across her face.

"Yeah, you're right... I just ordered it because I didn't get any sleep last night. I was up working on my final papers." Flaky admitted sheepishly, looking down at her coffee.

Splendid smiled at her honestly, taking a sip of his own. "Sometimes I think you're going to work yourself to death. When you're not doing college work you're taking care of me or looking in town for some way to help the efforts. Don't you think you should take it easy before you kill yourself?"

Flaky gave a nervous giggle, drumming her fingers soundlessly on the edge of her coffee cup. "I know. I take on too much sometimes. But it'll be worth it, in the future."

Splendid frowned suddenly, looking down at his coffee. Flaky gave a squeak, wondering if she had done something wrong. She gulped and looked down at her drink, not that she was intending to even drinking it. Flaky flicked her ears as she listened to the sounds of others milling around Petunia's diner. Pop was tending to an over excited Cub, who was spilling syrup down his front; Petunia was refusing to give Nutty her 'super sugary candy good pancake special' off of the kids menu (for the third time this week); Mime was describing his latest day at the circus in full muted detail to Mole who, though he couldn't see, appeared to be listening intently. The normal day for people in Happy Tree Town.

As if everything was still normal.

After a month of endless work for Splendid and the rest of the town, things were beginning to look in better shape. Splendid hadn't yet had to pay since Pop had decided to take out a lone and then have Splendid pay it back later, but that didn't mean the super squirrel was just sitting on his butt like the rest of the town were beginning too. He had been put hard to work, work Flaky noticed that was being taking for granted, and so far his efforts were paying off. Flaky didn't think Splendid's treatment would wear off anytime soon, unfair as it was becoming with how hard the squirrel was working to make amends, but he was beginning to get less glares when he went out in public. People in town were beginning to look at brighter spirits. Of late, there had even been less tragic accidents- like the curse seemed to realize the immensity of the hurricane and was taking it into account for how badly it tortured HTT's citizens.

_Still..._ Flaky thought sadly. _There are a lot of people without homes still... and it's going to __take so long for everything to be perfect again... these people may act happy, but I know for a fact some of them are still suffering..._

"Flaky, can I ask you something?" The porcupine looked up at Splendid as he spoke again, surprised he had finally broken the tension.

"Y-Yes?" She asked.

"What do you want to be exactly? I mean, when you finish college?" Splendid said with little vigor, though his gaze was intense and questioning as he looked at Flaky. She winced and looked away.

"Well... I-I'm not good at much. My grades are okay, people say I'm kinda smart. I'm pretty good at sports. But I don't want to be a teacher or a baseball player or anything..." She paused to sigh, brushing back a quill from her face. "And I... don't have the looks to be a waitress, or anything that requires talking to a lot of people. What I really want to be is a musician, or a song writer. But not a performer. But you know... I'll probably just be a librarian or something..." Flaky glanced down, her voice giving away as her confidence dropped.

Splendid nodded, the corner of his lip quirking. "I see..."

Flaky looked up at Splendid again now. She gulped, trying to summon the courage to ask what had been on her mind for a while.

"Splendid, I-I … was wondering. I-I know you d-don't have to work t-tomorrow, so I thought... m-maybe... you'd like to go to my Church with me?"

Splendid blinked in surprise. This was something he hadn't expected, since he hadn't been aware Flaky was in any way religious. She never talked about her religion, or any church.

"I'm a Methodist" Flaky said with a smile, going into further detail as Splendid hesitated. "Our church is doing a special service tomorrow in honor of those who have lost during the... recent events. I'm sure they'd welcome anyone who wanted to come and... if you didn't want to be recognized, well you could wear your glasses. You look really good in them anyways..."

Splendid smiled at his friend's generosity, watching her squirm nervously as she waited for his answer.

"I wish that I could, Flaky. But I'm Jewish. My family's very very strict about how we handle religions... I feel as if I would get scolded by my mother for going to anything but Temple."

Oh. Splendid was Jewish? Flaky hadn't been aware, but she guessed it made sense. After all, he'd never come to any strictly Christmas town celebrations.

"Oh, o-okay," She said nervously, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Splendid pursed her lips, unsure of what to say to the crestfallen girl. He reached out and gently brushed her hand, drawing back her attention.

"I'm sorry, Flaky. I really am. I hate feeling like I'm taking from you and doing nothing in return."

Flaky blinked and waved her hands. "N-no! It's fine, really. I-I was just offering. Please, don't f-feel bad."

"Well okay... but I'm going to do something for you one day! Just you wait."

* * *

><p>Splendid left soon afterwords, leaving Flaky to walk home. As she was walking, she barely noticed a jeep pull up besides her.<p>

"Hey there little girl, how would you like to hop in my mysterious black windowed van? I have stale fruit roll ups and some half eaten cookies in here."

Flaky nearly jumped a mile at the voice, her quills rising and nearly tearing the back of her shirt. She spun around to look at whoever at spoken.

"Flippy!" Flaky exclaimed, blushing heatedly as the veteran gave a roar of laughter. The corner of her lip twitched with frustration and she knitted her eyebrows together, genuinely angry.

"T-that wasn't f-funny! I c-could of hurt myself! O-or worse, h-hurt you! Y-you ass!"

Flippy's laughs were beginning to subside and he giving her a crooked smile, bright white fangs flashing in the morning light.

"Oh come now Flakes. If I had really wanted to scare you I'd just pretend I had flipped. You're so predictable, I just couldn't resist! Besides, what kind of woman snatcher rides up besides college students on public road in broad daylight?"

Flaky didn't have an answer, so instead she shot him another scowl and pointedly walked along, leaving him behind. She sighed as she heard his tires move again, knowing he was still there.

"Okay, wait. I'm sorry, alright? That was dumb. Next time I'll remember not to play tricks on scaredy cats."

Flippy turned and stared at him. "Are you trying to apologize or insult me?"

"Both. Neither. The first choi- where are you going? Do you want a ride?"

Flaky giggled at his confusion, stifling the sound so that he didn't hear. She considered his offer, taking note that her home was still a good 20 minutes walk.

"Well... o-okay. S-since you owe me one for s-scaring me."

Flippy smiled as Flaky trotted to the other side of the car and climbed into the passengers seat, buckling herself in. Flaky put her hands between her legs nervously as Flippy pulled away, biting her lip.

"W-What were you doing here, anyways? Y-your house is on the o-other side of town.

"I have to drive past this road to get to my clinic," Flippy said, referring to the place he went to get his pills. Since Sniffles had discovered a particularly strong type of medication and opened it up to the town, Flippy had been able to control his flip outs rather well. There were still occasions where his eyes would turn bright yellow, but this didn't happen as frequently as it used to.

"Oh. I see..." She let out a sigh and glanced out the window. Flippy cast her a concerned expression.

"Hey, are you okay? You're never down. You're like Ms. Sunshine. Who's been raining on your parade?"

Flaky smiled at Flippy's humor, noting how refreshing it was to hear. No matter what Flippy went through... he never let it get him down. And he went through so much.

"I wanted to take S-.. a friend of mine to Church with me tomorrow, but they can't go. I was really excited because this friend has been working themselves dog tired."

For a moment, suspicion flashed over Flippy's face. But it was gone a split second later and he was smiling again.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you friend learns to relax."

Flaky nodded. Learned to relax... an idea popped into her head as his words went through her brain.

"Oh! Flippy, what about you? Would you like to come to Church with me?"

Flippy looked somewhat taken aback.

"F-Flaky, I'm honored, but you have to know I'm an Atheist. I don't usually partake in anything religious.

"It doesn't matter! I mean, of course if you're uncomfortable, I won't force you. But the service we're having tomorrow is to honor people who have lost. My church won't turn anyone down, plus you don't have to pray or sing the verses with us. "

Flippy considered this for a moment. With all the people and the music, it might trigger his dark side... but the again, it might be worth it, to spend time with his friend...

"Why not?" He said at last. Flaky's eyes brightened at his response and she smiled at him, pushing another quill back from her face.

"Thank you, Flippy! You won't regret coming with me, I promise!"

_No,_ part of Flippy's brain thought suddenly, darkening his thoughts, _but you might regret inviting me. _

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning, Flippy put on his best attire and went to pick Flaky up. He wondered jokingly if the only reason she asked him was because she didn't have a ride. One thing the small girl was not was manipulative.<p>

Flaky was waiting outside for him. Flippy let out a gasp as soon as he caught sight of her. She looked... breath taking. She had on a pretty yellow blouse and a skirt, with black shoes. Her hair-like mane of quills were flattened down to the best of her abilities, and she had even tied the longest down in a pony tail. Her redish-brown eyes gleamed without tiredness and there was a nervous smile on her face. Flippy took note that she looked somewhat like a small porcelain doll.

He greeted her politely as she climbed in the car, and she did the same. There was little conversation other than Flaky giving directions as they took off for the Church.

Flippy began to feel nervous as they pulled up besides the building. It was one that Splendid had just recently repaired. It seemed to tower over everything around it, as if it were protecting anything that wanted to be near it.

Flaky, noticing how nervous the veteran had become, gingerly took hold of his hand. She gave him a reassuring smile and lead the way into the Church. In the main part of the cathedral, people were already beginning to take their seats in the pews. Flaky lead Flippy to a spot in the back, much to his relief.

As people began to crowd in, Flippy began to take note of familiar faces. He saw Petunia and Handy sitting up front, sitting together. He gave a sly smile at the way that there shoulders were brushing. To Flippy's shock, behind them he saw the twins, Shifty and Lifty.

_ I guess even theives have the right to a faith,_ Flippy thought, watching as the two raccoons exchanged words in low murmurs to each was no surprise; the two were practically joined at the hip.

Even Disco Bear was here, wearing more Church formal clothing than his normal disco outfit. He was talking too some girls Flippy didn't recognize, and surprisingly enough, they were laughing at what he was saying.

_What is it about this place that... brings people together? _

Eventually, the room fell into silence as the Priestess took her place at the front of the room. Her voice was calm and loud as she began her sermon. The aura in the room immediately changed, as if everyone was being sucked in by what she had to say. All was quiet as a soft serenade began to drift from the organs.

Flippy glanced over at Flaky. She was looking down at her hands, held together in her lap, her eyes closed. She seemed to be murmuring something, her voice soft and incoherent. Flippy wondered if he should do the same, feeling another bought of anxiousness as he once again took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

Even though he was nervous, he could not deny that there was something... beautiful about this place. Something that made his heart flutter, and his brain buzz with thoughts he had never considered before.

_I wonder if..._

_Crash!_

Something happened. Something dropped over the banister at the back of the Church. There was a gasp from some of the people, while others tried to hush them, annoyed at the interruption. Flaky looked up in panic, having been jolted out of her state of elation.

The sounds of the crash and the brief uproar pounded on the insides of Flippy's brain. His thoughts began to haze over as a cruel buzzing took grip of his conscious. Images of darkness, of bloody destruction, flooded into his thoughts. He had to leave. He had to get away.

Flaky looked up at Flippy as he staggered out of the pew, gripping the side of his head. She glanced back at the service, that had begun again, and quickly followed him out of the church. Flippy's mind was a war, part of him screaming that it was a lie, a memory. The other part told him that it was time to take over, to sleep. _Let me handle it, Flippy. It will be better that way. I will protect you._

_**It's all a lie!**_

"Flippy! Flippy, are you alright? Flippy!" Flaky's voice penetrated the raging war in Flippy's head like a knife. It distracted the side of him that wished to return to the mortal relm; and allowed for evil to take over.

Flaky gazed in shock at Flippy. What happened? Was he having an episode? He was holding his head against a tree, ripping his face with hard fingers of malice, his body contorting as if he were going through some weird attack. Flaky grimaced, unsure of what to do. She reached out and touched his shoulder gently.

"Flippy... Flippy, p-please speak to me. Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine. Better than fine, actually."_ But he wasn't. Flaky could see it in the bright, manic look in his yellow-yellow!- eyes, and the eery curl of his lip as he grinned sharp ivory fangs. Flippy turned to her now, smirking down at the little porcupine.

Flaky took a step back, fear overriding any thoughts of coherency. Flippy was standing over her now. Reaching for her. He took hold of her arm and swung her around, roughly forcing her back up against the tree.

"_Little Red, you smell good enough to eat,"_ Fliqpy said in a soft whisper, pinning her to the bark. Flippy's claws dug into her flesh, pinning her to the tree by her arms. His face was inches from hers, those bright, wild yellow eyes boring into her. Amusement played over his vile expression like rain on pavement, sending adrenaline rushing through Flaky's veins.

_"Now you say 'My, what sharp teeth you have,'"_ Fliqpy whispered into her ear. Flaky bit back a cry of pain as she felt his teeth sink into the soft flesh of her ear, closing her eyes to try and keep from tears.

"_Then do you know what happens, Little Red? Then I gobble you up..."_ Flaky let out a little cry as he tugged at her ear, feeling his fangs break the skin. Hot, sticky liquid began to trickle down the side of her face, causing her fur to mat uncomfortably.

_"Hmmmm. You're very sweet my dear. It's a pity you work for General Tiger. But at least I get to see what's inside of you..." _

_ F_laky felt the large bear's claws dig deep into her skin. He was tearing the sleeves off of her blouse, leaving long grazes on her arms. There was no way she could fight him off. Flippy was simply too big, too strong. She was so weak...

"You won't do it," she said in a whimper, closing her eyes again. Fliqpy seemed to hesitate then, drawing back to look at her now.

"_Oh? But why? I have you here and if I don't kill you surely you will kill me." _

Flaky let out a low moan of agony as Flippy's powerful claws slid down her arms and grabbed her fingers tightly in his. There was a crushing sound, and she heard herself shriek, and then an abrupt shot of pain. Then numb. _He must of broke it. _She bit her lip and breathed in deeply.

Why was no one coming to the sounds of her cries?

Was it that no one cared?

"But you know that's not true," Flaky retorted boldly, keeping her eyes glued shut against the pain. She could not let herself cry. She could not show him the tears she knew he wished for. This was the side of Flippy Flaky had feared for all those years. She knew that her Flippy, big-brotherly and sweet, was inside there, somewhere. Still... to face a phobia is not something anyone could wish upon even their enemies. But today, she was not scared. This was a place of faith.

_Evil will not touch us here._

"You won't kill me Flippy. You won't kill my because you're my friend and you know that I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I could never, _ever__**, **_hate you."

Flippy was silent for a moment. Flaky's entire body was shaking, and she had surprised herself when she didn't stutter. Not once. As the pressure of his claws on her arms was becoming to strong to bear, it suddenly began to lessen. Still frightened of what she would see, Flaky dared not to open her eyes. But it was apparent that Fliqpy was backing off of her. She couldn't feel his hot breath on her ear any longer, and was left with only the smart of his wounds.

Finally, Flaky dared to open her eyes.

Flippy's eyes were their normal gray again. That warm color she wished nothing more than to see. He was staring at her in complete despair. His face was contorted in a mixture of fear, sadness and anger. He grabbed the sides of his head and shook them, uttering 'no no' under his breath.

"Flaky... I... I ..."

"Don't Flippy. It's o-okay."

Flippy stared at her for a moment, the pain still on his face. Flaky realized with some surprise that there were tears in his eyes. _No one should have to suffer this much over me..._

"But... how did you know?"

Flaky smiled gently and stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around Flippy's torso, embracing him in a hug.

"Because I have faith in you."

Flippy pulled her away gently, looking at her with a somewhat appreciative expression.

"Come on. We have to get you too a hospital."


	7. Chapter 5: To Tell a Lie

_The song in this chapter is 'Only a Fairy Tale" or "Fairy Tale" from the anime "Mai Hime'. It's not the exact lyrics because im lazy but I think it fits better this way, anyways. Omg, Plot!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

To Tell a Lie

"That was a foul ball, Flaky. Get back to the base."

The hair was hot and sticky the the taint of uprooted dirt. The players on the field were flicking their ears or swishing their tails in an effort to keep themselves cool, wearing as little clothing as possible. Over the past week, the temperature had risen from 60 and a near 100 degrees. With it rose the emotional pitch of the beings who walked under the sweltering sun.

The players on the baseball field were no exception to the bad moods. Flaky stared incredulously at Cuddles as he issued her back to the base. She dropped her bat on the ground in a fit of temper, giving the smirking yellow rabbit a glare.

"That was _not_ a foul ball and you know it! I hit that ball just right! I _never_ hit fouls!" She said angrily.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Toothy, who looked especially heated with his thick waterproof pelt, said hostility, reacting less calmly then Cuddles was. His purple fur was fluffed up and his flat tail twitched irritably as he faced the angry porcupine.

"Says the one who can't even _hit _a ball. At least I don't have three strikes every time I go up to the bat!" Flaky retorted snarkily, pointing an accusing finger at the beaver.

Toothy looked taken aback. The beaver's fist clenched in outrage. "You take that back!"

"She's right though," Cuddles, who was laughing rather too hysterically, intervened. "You're about as coordinated with a bat as you are with your tail! You'd think a beaver would be used to lugging around heavy things!"

That really rubbed the purple beaver's fur the wrong way, though the intent had been joking. Toothy let out a growl and threw himself at Cuddles, tackling the golden rabbit to the ground. The two boys writhed on in the grass in a wrestling mass, emitting loud yelling when one of them managed to harm the other.

Flaky sighed and took a side glance at Nutty, who appeared to be chewing on his baseball hat, as if he thought it were candy. He seemed oblivious to the violence- well, he'd been pretty oblivious to the entire game- and she smiled at the thought that not _all_ her friends were idiotic. Albeit, maybe sane was not a proper term to describe the lime colored squirrel.

From the stands, Splendid was watching the game with limited interest. It was practice for an upcoming charity game that Flaky and Cuddles had put together, to raise money for those in their town who were still suffering. It was interesting to see how different Flaky acted around her male friends, and how competitive she got with sports. But Splendid had no love for baseball.

He'd come to watch Flaky play because he felt he owed her back after ditching Church. Sitting home alone, Splendid had already felt bad for refusing her offer. His guilt nearly ate him alive when Flaky walked in the door with gauze wrapped around her shoulders and a cast on her hand.

"What- what the fuck happened!" Splendid had asked in an outrage, more upset with himself than the petite girl for hurting herself. Flaky didn't answer- she shook her head and went to the couch, sitting down without a word. No matter how much he had probed and begged her to tell him what had gone on, she refused. The thought of someone hurting her had dawned on him frequently, but he turned his back on it as it made him to angry to think about.

He wondered once again if she had inflicted the wound on herself, in an attempt to help someone do something she really shouldn't of tried to do in the first place. It seemed like an occupational hazard for his young friend, and Splendid couldn't help but worry one day she'd go and get herself in a position where dying wasn't the worst thing that could happen to her.

And now, here she was, out playing baseball only a week and a half after returning from the hospital (albeit, the immortal citizens of HTT where known to heal naturally quickly). She hadn't alerted Cuddles or Toothy to her wound, which suggested to Splendid that she didn't want them to go easy on her because she was hurt. _She's so small and fragile,_ Splendid thought helplessly, looking out at Flaky, so tiny compared to the rowdy boys she hung around. He owed this brave, driven girl everything. She was stronger than he was in so many ways it was uncountable.

_If I can't even be around to help the one I owe everything to__**, **_Splendid thought bitterly,_ then what kind of hero am I, really? _

Was he even fit to wear the name hero? Before it had seemed so worthy a title. Before, he had had all the confidence in the world. That was the name he had belonged under. But where had that confidence gone now? One little mistake, and you had it all taken away from you...

"Hey, Splendid!"

Drawn out of his thoughts, the squirrel looked up as his name was called. It seemed that the two boys had stopped their petty fighting, and Flaky was waving to him, beckoning his attention.

"We're gonna go down to Cro Marmot's ice cream parlor to meet Petunia and Handy! Wanna come? "

Splendid nodded obligingly and hopped down from the stands in one jump, making his way over to where the group was standing. Cuddles and Toothy glanced at him uneasily, notifying Splendid that it had not been there idea to bring him and they were not exactly pleased about it. He didn't expect a warm weclome from either of the two, and considering he cared for Cuddles about as much as he cared for a flea, it didn't exactly bother him. By now, he was used to the town's open hostility, even if the hurricane's affects were beginning to fade thanks to him.

Nutty seemed to be having a manic attack at the ideas of ice cream, and Flaky was patting his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Splendid remembered with a smile how Flaky was always supportive and kind around the hyper sugar-obsessed squirrel when no one else could be.

The five took Cuddle's car. It was a nice sized car, white with light gray insides. Splendid wrinkled his nose at the idea of taking the rabbit's car, but really, it was the only option. Flaky was still in college and could barely afford her house, Toothy had just graduated from high school, and Nutty was certifiably insane so wasn't really in a place to earn his license. Cuddles and Toothy took the front while Splendid, Flaky and Nutty all sat in the back.

"I think you should of gotten a jeep, Cuddles. Like Flippy's." Toothy said, looking scornfully around Cuddle's car.

"Yeah, his car is cool," Cuddles admitted sheepishly, "but I like mine. Besides, all four of us would never have been able to squeeze into that car."

"Did you hear that, Flaky?" Toothy said with a smirk, turning to look at the red porcupine.

"I think what Cuddles is saying is that you need to drop a few pounds!"

Flaky shot Toothy a furious expression. She seemed angered and offended by his words, her ears swiveling backwards as the purple beaver laughed. However, she did not open her mouth to retort. Splendid glanced at her, wondering if she thought that there was some merit to Toothy's joking. How could she? Flaky had a great figure. If she was fat, Splendid was pink!

"Shut up, Toothy," the squirrel said in a low growl. Toothy winced, blushing from embarrassment at the super squirrel's reprehension, and turned away from the back seat. Cuddles, oblivious to the hostility going on in the back, had pulled out his cell phone and appeared to be texting.

"Cuddles, p-put the phone away!" Flaky said angrily, distracting from the look that Splendid was giving her. "D-do you w-want to get into an ac-accident?"

Cuddles snorted and dropped his phone back into his pocket. "Honestly, Flaky. It's no big deal. I just got a text from Giggles, saying that she's going to cut her shift at the storm shelter early and come to meet us."

Splendid's heart sunk into his throat.

Giggles? Of all people? The pink chipmunk was the one he wanted to see least right now. The fact that she had been one of those who had turned him down had hurt Splendid worse than anything. And to have to see her with Cuddles, who she was so damn crazy about...

"Why her?" Splendid muttered under his breath. Flaky looked over at him, overhearing his whisper.

"I know, I'm not thrilled we have to see her either," she said softly, as if trying to reassure him that he was not the only one that didn't like the pink chipmunk. Splendid didn't reply. _It's not like that,_ he thought sadly. _It was never like that. _

The ice cream parlor was packed as they pulled up. There was a line outside of the door, and kids were running around screaming, unable to hold their parents patience in the bad weather. Handy and Petunia were sitting at one of the outside tables, already eating their ice cream. They were sharing a cone, and Petunia was holding it for the both of them, making Splendid mentally vomit at the shear adorableness of the image.

Handy cast Splendid a glare as the five of them walked up. Petunia, indifferent to his hostility, smiled and waved.

"Hi, guys. Glad you could make it. How did practice go?"

"No worse than usual," Cuddles told her.

"I don't know about that," Toothy muttered, casting a look at Flaky. Flaky pointedly ignored him, taking a seat next to Petunia, who, if Splendid remembered correctly, was the tomboy's best girl friend.

"You guys better get your ice cream fast," Petunia said as the others went to do the same. "They're giving it out free to victims of the big mistake, so there isn't a lot left. Nubkins and I got the last chocolate soft serve." Petunia smiled graciously at Handy as he gave a disgruntled face when she used his pet name.

Splendid flinched. _Big mistake? Is that what they're calling it now?_ He couldn't help but think that was just a bit too specifically named. He withheld a lengthy growl, clenching his jaw.

"That's the matter, Spleni_diot? _Guilt got you by the balls?"

Came Toothy's low whisper. The purple beaver hadn't said It loud enough for the others to hear, but it was just the right level to meet Splendid's super hearing. Splendid closed his eyes, trying not to look at the younger boy and _incidentally_ cut off his head with his heat vision. He knew that the teenager was just pawning off some aggression on him after Splendid had stopped him from teasing Flaky in the car. But the message was there all the same.

_"Help me! Someone!_"

"Shut up, Toothy. Crying out for help isn't funny." Splendid snapped angrily, opening his eyes. He realized that he had just cut off someone talking, and now the others were staring at him in puzzlement.

"I-I didn't say anything," Toothy stammered, glancing at the others with a 'wow, he's off his rocker!' expression. Puzzled, Splendid glanced at the beaver, trying to decide weather he was telling the truth or not.

"_Oh god! Please help me! I can't breath!"_

"_Someone please help us, please!"_

The squirrel started as he realized the voices weren't coming from around him. They sounded like they were coming from inside of his head. They were loud shrieks of desperation, not at all a joke. Somewhere, someone was in a dire situation.

"I... I have to go," Splendid said in an under tone.

He didn't wait for a reply before taking off in a run. He had to get away from the crowded parlor to take off- once he was far enough way, he felt his knees bend under him, the muscles in his legs swelling as he prepared to take off. It was difficult at first as his shirt burdened the aerodynamic flaps on his under arms. Growling at the distraction, from the task at hand, he pulled the shirt over his head, exposing his light gray belly fur to the hot summer air.

Taking off was an odd, but goodly familiar feeling. The ground lifted out from under him as his body got carried by the air, forceful but light. His arms snapped as his 'wings' caught an air current, sending him gliding gently through the air. Splendid took a moment to get re-accumstomed to the feeling of flying before he put on a burst of speed, soaring high over the city.

From a birds eye veiw, it was clear there was still much work to be done on Happy Tree Town. Buildings still lay in ruins, collapsed rubble blocking off roads.

_"H-help me!" _

Splendid swiveled automatically as the cries of despair grew louder. They were coming from some where below, and the super squirrel let his instincts guide him down to the sounds.

An odd odor came to Splendid's nose as he drifted down towards some buildings that were half way collapsed. It was both intoxicating and sickening, flipping his stomach. It tickled the insides of his nose and made him feeling dizzy, and he landed rather uncoordinated, stumbling as the world become disoriented.

Pulling himself together, Splendid honed into the sounds again. The screams were coming from a building at least a hundred feet away, but it appeared to be blocked off by all angles. He would have to go into one of the standing ones and make his way over. _No, that will take to much time!_

Thinking fast, Splendid took a moment to prepare himself before hopping into the roof top of the nearest building. They were small apartment-shaped buildings, with flat roofs, which only made his task easier. However the smell in the air was beginning to make him sick to his stomach.

_What is this, kryptonut? Surely it can't be. It's not like it's a common type of mineral. _

Whatever it was, it was getting heavier as Splendid dashed across the roof tops, zig zagging over debris in search of whoever was hurt. The toxins in the air were now visible, creating a heavy purple fog that obscured Splendid's vision and bit at the lining of his lunges as it crawled down his throat. His limbs felt heavy as he tried to make his way through the thick air, weighing him down and handicapped his speed.

The screaming had stopped all together, and Splendid suspected the toxins were beginning to claim whoever was in need. But the sound hasn't stopped all together. A tone was drifting through Splendid's brain, an eary, low melody that had been blocked out by the screaming.

_Who are those little girls in pain? _

_Trapped in castle in dark side of moon_

_Twelve of them shining bright in vain_

_Like flowers that blossom just once in years..._

The singing faded in and out. Splendid came to a stop as the apartment complex came to an end. Where? Where were they?

A flash of movement caught his eye. A building had crumbled down on itself, barring all exits, and creating little cove inside of a wall of debris. Violet vapors were streaming from any holes in the mound. A soft singing was coming from inside of it.

_They're dancing in the shadows_

_Like whispers of love_

_Just dreaming of place _

_where they're free as dove... _

Over and over Splendid punched at the walls. The pieces of walls and broken items began to fall away, creating a hole. Light streamed down on a debris covered floor. Someone was moving below.

"Help...me..."

Splendid shielded his eyes against the poisons, blowing some of it away with his ultra breath. He jumped down through the ceiling, landing heavily. He could barely see through the violet fog, and it stung his eyes in such a way that Splendid almost shut them completely. He could only make out shapes, and he had to hobble towards the before they became clear.

The person in the debris was Sniffles. He looked wretched, his glasses broken and strewn across the floor, his nose bent at an odd angle. His blue fur was spiky and matted, damp from the toxic air. He reached out weakly towards Splendid, eyes beginning to roll back from pain. Mime was laying not far away, unconscious. As Splendid gathered the two- Mime on his back and Sniffles half-dragged half-supported under his arm- he reminded himself to ask what the hell they were doing here anyways.

Casting one look back at the dusky inclosed cave-of-sorts, Splendid stiffened momentarily. There was a little music box, lying on the floor. It was a tiny thing, made of nice white wood, the likes of which must have been expensive. A golden inscription was carved into the side, one that Splendid couldn't make out. It was open, and a pink girl with a long beautiful tail was spinning on a tiny pedestal inside. A beautiful song drifted from it.

_They've never been allowed to love_

_In this cursed cage_

_It's only the fairy tale_

_They believe..._

Taking no time to consider the consequences of his actions, Splendid made is way back over the debris, grabbing the music box. He tucked it inside of the pocket of his jeans, going back over to the exit. With an escape the fog was becoming less heavy, but Splendid still had to try many times before he found the strength to lift off.

His flight was awkward and agonizing, with the weight on his lunges and the persons he had to fairy away from the destructive place. Splendid shut his eyes, repeating _pain is only an illusion_ in his head as he drifted slowly towards the hospital, dropping in altitude with ever few yards.

Splendid hit the ground hard only a few feet from the hospital. Sniffles and Mime rolled away, laying motionless as Splendid struggled to pull himself up, gagging and choking as he tried to expel the venom from his lunges. There was blood in the vile he coughed up, and the sight was sickening to the eye. His entire body was writhing in pain he'd never felt before, and wasn't accustomed to. Nausea, head ache, burning, exhaustion... all so unfamiliar. _This must be what it feels like to die in misfortune. I'm so lucky it doesn't happen to me often._

"Oh my god- come quick!" Someone, presumably a nurse, was yelling to the people in the hospital. There was suddenly people at his side, saying things he couldn't hear, and lifting the two unconscious animals onto stretchers. The sudden change in atmosphere upset his stomach and he spat out vile copiously onto the concrete, unable to fully vomit with the itchy feeling in his throat.

Splendid felt a hand on his face. He opened his eyes, squinting as he looked up into concerned, bright green eyes. _Giggles? _

"Oh my god, Splendid, it's you! You need immediate help!"

No, the voice wasn't giggles. The face around the eyes became more definable, and he realized that it was Lammy, wearing nursing scrubs. Her eyes were dark, almost a hazel, and Splendid wondered how he could of ever mistaken them for Giggles. Hers were one of a kind.

"I don't need help," Splendid murmured softly, his voice rough and barely intelligible as his own. "I don't need help."

"Don't be stupid! You can't be a hero all the time, so stop lying. You need help!" Lammy was saying urgently, trying to pull Splendid up by his arm. His weight was too heavy for the lamb, and he pushed her away rather ineffectively.

"No," He said weakly, forcing himself to his feet. He swayed slightly, and Lammy rushed to his side to support him, but he turned away from her hand.

"No, I'm fine. Just take care of these two."

Objections began to come form the small purple lamb, but Splendid heard none of them. His lunges still burned like they were on fire, but his limbs felt less heavy. He figured he'd be able to make it to Flaky's house, if not far enough that he could walk the rest of the way.

Without another word to Lammy, Splendid forced himself into the air, clumsily climbing into the sky. _That gas had to be kryptonut. Nothing else affects me like this. _His body convulsed several times as he coughed up more vile, and he had the desire to stop and vomit, but refused to stop flying until he reached Flak'ys house.

Splendid came to a clumsy landing in the porcupines front yard, nearly mauling over her mail box in his descent. The world was blurred and hazy, and as he stumbled to the door, he realized there was something soft and furry in his way.

"Don't touch me there, you perv."

Splendid backed up a bit, realizing how close he was to whoever was in his way, squinting to try and make out the outline. When he did, he almost vomited, more out of anxiety than of the poison this time.

"I've been waiting for you. It's not nice to stand up a lady for ice cream, you know. But from the looks of you, you have a good excuse- and I was right about where you've been staying."

Splendid didn't respond. He put his face into his hand, rubbing his head in an attempt to clear the throbbing.

"So," Giggles said again, hands on her hips, watching Splendid with her clear emerald eyes. "What kind of trouble did you cause this time?"


	8. 9:23

Omg, I totally forgot about this entry. Coulda uploaded this a while ago had I remembered. Anyways, this still won't really make sense right now, but hopefully they'll start to come together in the next one**. **Please be patient with me, I have a lot of stressful stuff to deal with so I'm not really writing like I should be. Anyways, enjoy this update of PC, despite how small and weird. BTW, if I use words in an improper way in these entries, it is most likely intentional.

* * *

><p><strong>923**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since school started and the teachers are already starting to load on the homework. I don't intend to do any of it just yet. Better to set the standards bar as low as possible, that way when I impress them the rewards will be doubly as beneficial._

_Everyone is virtually the same as last year. Still pushing each other around, abiding by the same arbitrary food chain that tethered this school to stupidity since the hormones started kicking in. The freshies are just as ignorant as when we were freshies, the 9th graders are just even more hopped up on Gatorade and drugs their parents may or may not have 'accidentally' slipped them._

_The most memorable event so far as probably been today. I think that's why I decided to finally pick up my diary again. I'm really sorry I've been neglectful, but it's hard to juggle a false life and my acts of civil rebellion with Kynim. I do hope you understand._

_Well, I guess being a 'hoodlum' is not the only thing I've been doing. It's come to my attention mother is still giving him training- despite his lack of potential and how he always, always screws up. I can hit a moving bird from a mile away, but does that matter? No, it doesn't. I'm the bastard child. Well, screw that. I wont give up training no matter how hard I have to push myself. I won't stop trying to be better than him. To be stronger than him. Out of the one time he manages to complete his training, I could of done it twenty times- so why is it mother favors him so much?_

_What the hell does she know, anyways. Its not like she or his father even know what they're doing. They're not special._

_But anyways, I've been distancing myself from school and 'friends' to continue my own training. But as of late, I had an occurrence that made me reconsider my constant skipping._

_In the lunch room today, I noticed that some girl was staring at me. She was a small chipmunk. The regular old skinny pretty girl, only there was something different about her. She was way, way prettier then the rest of the girls at this school. Her eyes were a pretty shade of emerald, one that I hadn't seen before, and she had a white diamond on her head. She smiled at me as she noticed that I had caught her staring. That was unusual too. And then she turned away, as if nothing had happened, and walked away to sit at a table full of, not only girls, but boys ,too._

_I've decided what this year's resolution is going to be. I want to find out what that girl's name is._

_Signed,_


	9. Chapter 6: Pandora's Box

Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. Before we begin, I want to make a few things clear.

First of all, the only **official **couples in the story so far are Giggles X Cuddles, Lammy X Russell, and kind of sort of Handy X Petunia, although the last two are not as relevant. Flaky is not dating Flippy or Splendid, incase that's what you thought, so feel free to pair her with anyone you wish!

Secondly, about the story as a whole-I'm sorry if it seemed like the story would be action or completely depressing at first- it's not really either, and I can't completely promise what you'll be getting in future chapters.. The plot is more kind of a 'build into it' sort of thing, that looks more at the pasts of multiple characters more than it does fixate on the present. I didn't know where I wanted to take this story when it started, but I sorta know now

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Pandora's box

The people of Happy Tree Town were less than pleased as thick black and gray pigmented cumulonimbus clouds covered the sky. The news reporters claim of 'calm clear forecasts' had failed to follow through, and the damp moister in the air was a sudden and unwelcomed change from the heat of the day. As night fell, the humidity remained the same; however now it was more of a wet, suffocating feeling then that of the hot sun on the civilian's faces. A drop in heat had also been an addition to the reporters false promises- it was safe to say some unfortunate 'bad luck' would befall the reporter come morning.

As night dragged on, it had began to rain. The sound of the heavy precipitation climbing down from the sky was like screaming in the ears of a sore squirrel. His super hero personified the sounds of water hitting the sides of the house and the shingles tenfold. It was rapidly increased from a gentle downpour to a heavy wave of rippling water. The constant tapping of the glass sent a nervous twitch through Splendid's tail, and he cast furious glances at the windows as the rain showered down on the glass, obscuring its normally clear visage.

Splendid sat at the counter of Flakys kitchen. His arms were crossed on the counter, and he appeared to be leaning heavily on them, like they were his support. A flinch tensed the squirrels muscles, ironically calling for more pain, as the hot towel was placed on the back of his neck. It was an unpleasant moment only for a split second before the soothing release of hot draining through his fur to his skin brought up a relieved sigh.

Giggles smiled knowingly as Splendid's tail swished in a happy movement. She pressed delicate fingers to his shoulders, gently pressing up with her thumbs to caress the broad muscles underneath. Splendids condition had already been calmed before it grew worse. Giggles had made him do some stretching to clear the toxins from his lunges. She was slowly trying to ease his muscles, that where giving the hurt hero a sense of hot lava broiling through his veins. Even though Splendid's wounds were more physical than emotional, there still seemed something distant about the squirrel. Some haunted confusion in his blue eyes, like some form of comprehension had managed overwhelming his thoughts.

Pouring herself some of the herbal tea she had found amongst Flaky's meager supply, Giggles slid into the seat across from Splendid. There was a tense silence in the room for a moment; neither person wanted to make the first word. Finally, it was Splendid who spoke first.

"Thank you…err… for the medication. And for the tea," he didn't look at her as he spoke. His gaze was on the counter below him, still vacant and lost. Giggles pursed her lips, her emerald eyes searching for some expression behind the velvet mask that seemed to shelter the squirrel's thoughts from the world.

"I remember a time, when you didn't wear that mask. And I could look in the eye, or in the face, and I could just know what you were thinking or what you've done. I knew you'd broken an arm even though you didn't show pain- I knew when you felt like crying because your friend had to move away. And I know behind that mask, you're still the same person you were back then. But I can't read you anymore. You do that on purpose- don't you?"

Splendid felt an odd constricting pain in his chest as Giggles somehow pealed back the layers of his persona. Those green eyes of hers held the key to a perception that no one else had. A type of sight that was, in a way, more powerful than any 20/20 vision there was. In comparison to his x-ray vision, to his heat vision, Splendid felt blind and exposed when Giggles was around. It wasn't a pleasant feeling when he was already feeling so torn down.

"You don't know anything about who I am. You closed yourself to finding about me- about me, the present me- when you turned me down at the shelter," Splendid said, his voice hollow and void of emotion. It wasn't angry or aggressively said, simply matter-of-factly. "I don't want to hear your theories about my problems. You haven't the right."

Giggles jaw clenched. Splendid could tell his comment had struck a nerve in her. He knew well Giggles patience with healing and her patience with people were two totally different lengths.

"I _do_know you, Splendid. I've known you since the moment I've meant you. I've _cared _about you every step of the way since then. Don't you think that isn't what I'm trying to do now? Take care of you?"

"Well preach it to the sky, Giggles. Go on. You care about me now, the broken down and wounded hero, but not when I needed you. Not when I _begged_ you to take me." Splendid's voice wavered and cracked. He bit his lip and sank into silence, still not looking up at the pink chipmunk. Pain, a different and fresher kind than the soreness of his muscles, ebbed into his brain, causing a dull pounding.

"I don't need you. Or anyone else. To take care of me."

Giggles expression softened as she looked at Splendid. There was something of sorrow and guilt in her gaze as she took in the morose squirrel before her. A love for him – one that had pained her so when she had turned him down at the sheltered- fluttered in her heart. She closed her eyes to try and block it out. _We will never have what he once did. We can't be best friends ever again. It just can't happen._

"Of course, you don't. You never did. I'm simply trying the lessen the burden you refuse to let anyone else help you carry." Giggles said calmly, tracing the rim of her tea cup with her finger. Splendid was quiet for a moment, taking in her rebuttal. For all the money in the world he couldn't get mad at Giggles. And he really, really wanted to be.

"We both know that you didn't come here because you knew I was in trouble. Even you don't have that kind of telepathy. So- why are you here?" Splendid asked, looking Giggles in the face now. He still avoided gazing into her eyes, and instead focused on outlining the edges of the white diamond on her forehead with a mental finger.

"You…you weren't at the parlor when I got there."

Splendid rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten I can sense lying? You aren't very good at it, never have been."

Giggles sighed, looking down exasperatedly. It was a tight battle of emotions now, and neither party were willing to give in first.

"I was waiting for Flaky, okay?" Giggles said after a moment. Splendid, surprised, shot her a glance, waiting for a further explanation to be provided.

"I heard that she's been hanging around Cuddles a lot recently…and…I wanted to tell her to just back off, alright? That's all. "

"Giggles, Flaky and Cuddles take some of the same classes together, and they're on the same baseball team. Did you except them to just ignore each other's existences?" Splendid said, pretending not to be hurt that Giggles had so openly showed affection for that stupid skater boy rabbit in his presence. He knew that part of the reason Flaky hated Giggles in the first place was because the pink chipmunk got very territorial over her boyfriend.

_Sometimes I just wish all girls were like Flaky,_ Splendid thought. _She doesn't ever give up her independence or get emotional over a boy. She doesn't let a relationship run her life. Although, I've never seen her take an interest in a guy, anyways. Yeah, she's never even spoken of dating. I wonder…_

"Hello, Splendid? I'm talking to you." Splendid jolted out of thought as he realized Giggles was pointedly glaring at him. He shook his head, clearing his brain. "Sorry."

Giggles sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and digging the soft pads of her thumbs against her arms. "I know you can't help it. You were just as bad as an airhead as a kid as you are now." She gave him a somewhat dejected smile, which he returned even less enthusiastically.

"Listen, I'm going to go see if Flaky has any more medical supplies in her cupboards. I doubt she'll mind but if she does- well, I don't really care I guess, but just tell her I can give her anything I took." Splendid nodded numbly as Giggles spoke to him, and looked up just in time to see her leave the room. For a moment he just stared, even after he she had turned the corner, before sinking his head onto the counter.

_Arg… it all aches…_ He thought, rubbing his eyes. Sometimes, this hero business really did not seem worth the trouble. _Did superman ever stop to question who made up morality? Did batman ever stop to think 'hey, maybe I should use my powers to fight evil- oh wait, using them to pick up chicks would be a LOT easier._ He groaned and rubbed his temple now, swallowing a cough.

A sudden thought seemed to wipe the prior right out of his mind. His last rescue _had_ been worth the trouble. He lifted his head, much to the reluctance of his body, and glanced around the room. His search was short lived- the small box stood out against Flaky's dark color schemes, though the box itself was dirtied from lying in the rubble. Splendid stared at it from across the room for a long pause, considering the worth of forcing himself to get up.

Finally, deciding the benefits outweighed the bads, he heaved himself to his feet, pausing to let the rush of blood that made a black screen in front of his eyes pass through. Making his way over to where the box had been dispatched on one of Flaky's couches, the squirrel picked it up, gently gripping the sides as if the finally sculpted thing would break if he squeezed to hard. It very well might, Splendid realized, looking at how delicately crafted it was. The wood work was so finely done it could be called nothing but art. It was light, almost nonexistent, in his hand, and held his attention captivated for a long moment.

Running his fingers over the box must have triggered something. Splendid started as the lid sprung up with a tiny _click,_ and the ballerina rose up from her sleeping chambers. She sprung in slow circles, balanced precariously on a single toe, her tail swishing around her body in a circle with every movement. Splendid gazed at the tiny figurine, open mouthed, transfixed by the beauty of the tiny thing as it began to dance and sway before his eyes. It was the music that begun to float from the box that broke Splendid from his spell.

As soon as he heard it, he immediately slammed the box back down, taking a step backwards. The feelings he felt were met by confusion and a hard pressing at the back of his mind. Something was trying to get through some barrier. Something he couldn't remember, but knew that he should. It was not out of his grasp. Images, blurry, undefined and nonsensical, began to filter through his brain.

Splendid nearly struck out as he felt a touch on his shoulder, turning around. Giggles was staring up at him with wide green eyes, filled with concern. She was saying something, but he didn't hear. Instead he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his body.

Giggles flinched. She tightened up as she felt Splendid's strong arms wind around her, felt herself enclosed against his broad torso. Half of her wanted to pull away, while the other half caused her to let go- and to hug him back. Splendid, enveloped in the hazy warmth of the close embrace, was to filled with a dull innocence to care about the violation of space he had just committed. He only felt the heat of a familiar body in his arms and the scent of sweet vanilla that rocked his senses and lingered in his nose.

After what could of only been a full minute, Giggles began to reject the embrace. "Splendid," she murmured, her voice sharp but light. "Let go."

Hearing her voice now, the squirrel's grip loosened, but did not completely disappear. There was a heat between their bodies now, a friction that the male did not really want to go away. Giggles felt it too- it scared her, partially, but also filled her with odd excitement, bringing about a prospect she had never considered before. Something that had always been forbidden- been taboo.

"Splendid, I have to go," Giggles whispered again, her voice filled with fear, and with reluctance. Splendid gazed down at her, his blue eyes still a bit hazy.

There breathing was becoming heavy now. Giggles was painfully aware of how close her face was to Splendid's- how close her chest was pressed against his. It made her blush and she tried her best to make it go away, to conceal the miner moment of weakness from Splendid.

"No, don't leave," he said, gently, bringing his hand up to brush her cheek. She resisted the urge to lean into his touch, feeling a shiver run down her back. Electricity tingled through the air, amplifying the feel of friction that made the twosome's fur stand on end.

"I have to. It's time." Giggles said again, this time forcefully pulling out of the squirrel's grip.

He only gazed at her sadly as she backed up, turning to gather her things. It was physically painful for him to remain still as he watched her move, and he bit back another plea for her to stay. Giggles gave him one last sad, almost longing look, before turning and shutting the door behind her.

Bringing his hands up to his forehead, Splendid sunk down onto the couch. He let out a groan and flung back his head. Now out of the heat of the moment, his body's soar condition was coming flooding back. He gripped his ribcage with his arms, coughing again.

_Damn_…_What the hell… just happened?_

* * *

><p>Flaky did not get home till far later into the afternoon. She came in looking tired, and did her best to avoid Splendid as she moved about the house, not in the mood to talk despite her curiosity at his hasty leave. Her aversion to bumping into the blue squirrel was not long lived- luckily, it appeared that he was not much in the mood for a conversation, either.<p>

"Hi, Splendid," Flaky greeted in a friendly manner, sighing as she paused to talk to him in the hallway. Splendid turned his head to look at her, and she was surprised to see that there was something very serious in his gaze. Something very distant.

"Flaky," Splendid replied with a nod. Flaky opened her mouth to speak again, but the squirrel almost immediately interrupted her.

"Do you know what this is?" Flaky paused to examine the box that Splendid was holding out to her, furrowing her brow. The sudden question caught her off guard and she had to take a moment to regain her wits before answering.

"No. But I'm sure someone will. We can go to the library and do research tomorrow, if you want." She replied, taking off her coat and folding it over her arm. Splendid nodded tersely, but said nothing. He stepped aside so that Flaky could pass by to the stairway. She stopped to give him an appraising look, making a note to integrate him the morning, before heading up the stairs.

"Hey, Flaky?"

Splendid's call made the red-furred porcupine pause. She turned to look at him from the stairwell, raising her eyebrows in an impatient manner.

"What?"

There was a pause.

"Are… are you gay?"


	10. 12:12

First of a double update! Commentary will be at the top of the next chapter c:**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1213**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had to go see him. It was by far, and I say this entirely in sarcasm, the highlight of my abnormally drab week._

_He smiled at me in that way of his, like we were friends, and he had instigated the friendship. All high and mighty, unwary of the fact that he had five maids at his sides, waiting to do whatever he told them. I had none._

_He asked me how school had been for me so far. In his own words 'how is that public school of yours? I couldn't imagine going to one, a public school. Are the kids there really bad?" He asked me with a concerned voice, like he was frightened for my well being in such a place. Don't make me laugh._

_I politely told him it was fine, and I didn't even have to go into detail because he was already running his lips. After a while his words began to bounce off of me, because I just did not care enough to listen. He talks like he's some kind of narrator, dictating the storyboard of his own life, and what he lacked in vocabulary he made up in with colorful characterization of the people around him. It was both intriguing and weird to listen to._

_When I asked him why he spoke like that, he looked at me like I had two heads. He asked me what I meant and I stupidity gestured to him, telling him to just look at his posture. He was talking like he was an author giving an excerpt of his book! He didn't seem to understand but at the mention of an author he confessed in a guilty tone that he had recently acquired a love for literature. It wasn't something I suspected from the high class runt but it didn't particularly interest me, so I quickly changed the subject._

_I asked him what his friends were like, under the assumption that he maybe had one or two. Not that I cared because anyone who would want to hang out with such an arrogant fool was not worth a second glance. How mother tolerated his presence I could not figure._

_He told me that he had a small group of very close friends at school, but there was one person in particular he liked best. They didn't go to her school. He said she was a girl (note, not a girlfriend, just a girl) and that she was sweet and kind. He sort of blushed when he said it which made me have to keep back a smirk. It amused me that the dildo could even get a girl to like him, much less be his friend._

_And than he did something that surprised me. He told me that, one day, he would make sure I got to see his house. The house that mother lives in. I could only stare at him. I didn't have an answer._

_Who could of thought that he had a heart?_

_Signed,_

_**S.D**_


	11. Chapter 7: Art in Life

Finally, after- six months? Lord xD- I finally updated c:. Two updates no less!. Admittedly one is only a diary entry- but please pay close attention to it because it gives hints as to who the author of the diaries- _isn't-_ and gives more indepth yada yada. Thank you guys for waiting so long, hopefully I didn't lose too many of you from the wait xP Please bare with this chapter as its kind of grimdark! The one after next is my absolute favorite so far me thinks, so now you have hope for chapter 9. Look for foreshadowing in this chapter- there's a lot!

Also, I would LOVE for you guys to take a look at this http:/i783. com/albums/yy115/Starryautumn/pccharacterscopy .pn g Why? It's a profile of ALL OF PC'S MAIN CHARACTERS including pictures and a short biography for each! :D So please, copy the link into your browser and remove the spaces to see it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Art in Life

They never did end up going to the library. Both of them ended up sleeping till 6 the next day, and they moved sluggishly around the house. Despite their alike feelings, the two did their best to stay away from each other. Splendid hadn't realized how his question would sound until he had voiced it- and he deeply regretted the bruise he had on the back of his head from where Flak'y shoe had hit him. For such a tiny thing, she had a throw that could bring down a grizzly bear.

The days seemed to blurr and overlap after that. The super squirrel spent as much time out of the house as he could, joining multiple reconstruction efforts a day. The working got done quickly, as he used the task at hand to occupy his thoughts. If he thought about those green eyes one more time, he thought he might scream. Splendid attempted going to the library alone, after a while. But it was a fruitless effort. He realized with frustration that he didn't even know what exactly he was looking for, or where to find it. What had he expected to find? A book written on the origin of old nick-knacks found in hurricane building remains? Splendid could not bring it in himself to ask Flaky where she had intended to look, and he hadn't a clue enough to even start. It did not help that the librarian kept glaring at him through cloudy glasses.

Though the town was looking significantly better, on a smooth path to recovery, Splendid's days still felt gray. Life seemed to have no meaning other than to work tirelessly, and the only relief from the pain in his arms and his legs was the sleep that he got before working again. He was so unused to the feeling of being exhausted that it made it ten times harder to cope with.

Surprisingly, he hadn't managed to mess anything up yet. He guessed, that at least, was something to be pleased about. Splendid had seriously began to consider a career change to being a construction worker. It was not as tedious to him as other, normal people, as his power amplified his ability to work by ten fold. The work he was doing now, on such a gigantic scale, surely would be done months earlier than it would if he worked at a normal pace. Then maybe he would be able to afford his own house, pay back Flaky rent for the time he had lived with her, and make a dent in the massive pile of debt he owed the town.

Splendid had not touched the locket since the day it had transfixed him. It gave him a bad vibe to think about. Something about it had the power to send him into that nostalgic trance. He had no desire to relive this experience. For a long time now, a large portion of Splendid's life had been a gaping hole in his memory. No matter how hard he tried he could not recall a span of time in the later years of his youth. When Splendid touched the locket- it was like the memories rushed forward, trying so hard to penetrate the veil that hid them, and yet unable to pierce through. The thought that this tiny thing might be a link to these thoughts both terrified and intrigued the super squirrel. He preoccupied himself with his work, trying his damnedest not to think about the seemingly hundreds of worries clutching to the back of his mind.

Splendid's schedule shifted daily. Today, he intended to go and help out some more at the orphanage- see how the children there were doing. He had come to know each by name, even had gotten to know them by their mannerisms, the way that they spoke and acted, their disabilities- and saddest of all, by their stories. Some of the children's tales were morbid enough to make his own situation seem like a bad walk in the park. It gave him a sick feeling of mixed emotions in the pit of his stomach.

He stopped by the diner that morning, as he commonly did on working days. It had became the only comfortable routine in his otherwise unbearably murky weeks. Petunia, who he enjoyed being around for her cheery demeanor, cute OCD quips and the fact she always called him 'sugar', greeted him as he came in. She didn't go out of her way to make his life hell, like a lot of the people around him did, and it had become almost easy to ignore the glares cast from all around the room as he stepped inside.

Handy, who was sitting at the counter, made it a point to release a growl from his stomach as Splendid came to sit at the counter. The beaver and his younger cousin, Toothy, had a particular place set aside to hate Splendid in their hearts. Although it irritated him to have to deal with their petty grudges, he couldn't blame the orange beaver completely. Splendid had given him much more work to do than anyone could ever possibly hope to accomplish. He had heavily injured both the beaver and his girlfriend, and destroyed the apartment home that they shared. Petunia had explained something about this to him, once.

"Handy had hopes a' getting us a place a little outside' o'da city," she had murmured once while handing him coffee. "A place we can call our know, yous know. Have kids maybe. But it doesn't look like we'll be able to do that- not for a long time." Sadness gleamed in her purple eyes, despite the solidity of her tone.

Guilt never did stop burning a hole in one's stomach, did it?

Splendid sat at the table, looking to avoid the beaver's wrath for the day. He gazed solemnly out the window while waiting for his food, distracting himself from the quiet that settled over the diner every time he entered by himself. He hated to admit it, but he desperately missed having Flaky with him on days like this. She was like a bright light that lit up the gray of his days. She was always cheery, always had something to say in an attempt to cheer him up.

The distance that had been put between them lately unnerved him. The only explanation he could think of was that she had finally grown tired of him mooching off of her living existence. Having a saving fund from a great grandparent was nice and allowed Flaky to live in a luxury one didn't see in college students. But she didn't have oodles of money, and being the generous person she was, had already donated at least half of it to the relief efforts. She didn't need him riding up on the bills.

"Splendid! Splendid!"

The super squirrel's head swiveled to look over as he heard someone called his name. Sniffles had just entered the establishment, adorned in his usual sweater vest and wearing a new pair of red spectacles that were identical to his old ones. The brainy anteater timidly made his way over to where Splendid was sitting, sitting across from him without waiting for an invitation. Splendid just watched him, waiting for an explanation, which so far had yet to be given.

The blue anteater looked sheepishly down at the table, tapping his claws together in a nervous manner that clearly came from fear.

"I uh... I've been searching for you the entire morning. I asked around and heard that you spend a copious amount of time here, so I decided it was best to check here, first. I'm glad that I trusted my better judgment. You know I-"

"Get on with it, then," Splendid interrupted tiredly, rubbing his brow as the anteater's incessant rambling caused a headache to sink in.

Sniffles gulped and nodded. "I wanted to thank you, you know, for what you did the other day. Saving me. It was a pleasurable surprise not to die like that. Something in me had a feeling that would be one I wouldn't forget anytime soon. And I was amazed really, that you of all people saved me. After all that happened, well, I almost thought you incapable. I guess I misjudged you."

"That really warms my heart, Sniffles," Splendid said dryly, feeling bitten by the anteater's back handed compliment.

"Yes, well," Sniffles began again, once more tapping his claws together, making a clicking noise that made Splendid grind his teeth together.

"That's not all. You see, the other day, I heard wind of a crime committed at little market place on the other side of town. This wouldn't surprise me, being as Happy Tree Town is infamous for it's misfortune. But, after the hurricane, and the quiet in the activity of the kleptomaniac twins, theres been a significant decrease in crime rates around here. We've all been to stricken and too busy to stop and rob others. So the significance of the crime struck me as sort of odd."

Splendid had slowly sat up straight as Sniffles continued to talk, coming into awareness. The situation was all too familiar. A sinking feeling gripped at his chest. Could it be true? The twins, thieving again? Anger burned at him, thinking of the audacity the twins had to show their faces back here after what they had done. After the shit they had put not only him, but the entire town, through. It ate away at his concentration, and he hardly noticed the table breaking under his hard grip.

Sniffles gulped, cutting off his continuing monologue. He was staring at Splendid with wide, frightened eyes. The squirrel shook himself back into attention, releasing his claws from the wood of the table. He noticed that Petunia and Handy were watching him angrily from the corner of their eyes, and made a note to repay them for the damages to their diner once he had money to spend again.

Splendid sighed, returning his attention to Sniffles.

"Thank you, for the information. I appreciate you coming to see me."

* * *

><p>It had begun to rain by the time Splendid departed from the diner. The rain had been a repetitive weather condition in the valley for a while now. It made the work more onerous, but seemed to cleanse the deformed earth of it's dark feeling. The squirrel walked for a while, enjoying the water that ran through his mess of blue fur. His pace was slow for what seemed like an eternity, before finally taking off into the sky. Splendid flew at a generous pace, letting the wind beneath his skin flaps control the blunt of his flying. He stared downward, watching the goings on below without really seeing. Inside, his mind was a storm of emotions.<p>

The news he had received from Sniffles deeply disturbed the hero. His thoughts were filled with dark images and possibilities, and he had automatically gone to the worst case scenario. Most of all, he was concerned about who would get hurt by this. In the deep, dark of his mind something kept instancing that if anyone was hurt, it was Splendid, not the twins, who would end up hurting them.

He didn't know what it was about the two sly thieves that got his tail in a twist. They were petty in their actions, never doing anything that would gigantically effect the town. Still, they never seemed to sleep, and didn't care who they hurt. It was their senseless, selfish greed, perhaps, that drove him over the edge. Splendid saw red thinking about this- about people who would do whatever they wanted regardless who they put in their paths in their attempts.

For now, the super squirrel put this in the back of his mind. He landed in front of the orphanage with a barely audible 'thump', shaking the kinks that the wind had caused out of his fur. He was almost looking forward to the work ahead now, glad to have anything to distract from his melancholy thoughts.

He gently tapped on the door, flinching as eroded wood collapsed underneath his touch. He waited for one minute, two minutes, three, before knocking again. Still, there was no reply. It dawned on him then how eerily silent the old building was. With some work, it had begun to look like a house once again. At least, one that had not just come out of a sit com set in the 1400s. Now the house emanated more life than it previously had, and it was often that a passerby could hear the cries of the orphans inside.

But today, the house gave no such signs of life. It was more empty than ever, dead inside of the pretty garden that surrounded it, crawling with newly planted wild flowers. A gnawing worry formed in his gut, and he fidgeted as he waited. Unable to take it any longer, Splendid pushed the door in himself, peaking his head inside. The inside hallway was littered in toys and the walls had drawings on them. These were the regular signs of life that were found daily in the orphanage. But there was no one inside.

"Hello?" His voice seemed to echo off the walls.

There was no response.

Splendid entered slowly, convinced that it was silly to think that no one at all was inside the orphanage. The children who called this place home had no where else to go- many had been here for years, and it was unreasonable to expect that now, of all times, they would be getting adopted. There were simply too many, and too sad a lot of them at that. Splendid felt heavy with worry just thinking about the children. It made thin realize just how large of a fondness he had formed for this run down place.

The floor creaked eerily as he stepped inside. He had a tingling feeling in his fingers, akin to that of when one's hand fell asleep, that just increased his paranoia. The fur on the back of his neck prickled as he continued at a snails pace into the building, glancing around every few seconds. For a moment, he thought he hard footsteps on the other side of the room.

There was nothing there.

Now hyped up on his paranoia and the adrenaline that came with it, all he could hear was his own steps over the sound of his heart. It was ridiculous, for him to be this frightened. But there was a feeling in the bottom of his stomach. A nagging feeling that told him something was wrong.

Splendid headed slowly up the stairway, careful to avoid the steps where the wood had not yet been replaced, and was liable to collapse underneath his weight. He kept reminding himself to breathe, his lungs releasing shallow gusts of air. As he stepped onto the first landing, he took a precautionary glance around. There was no one here.

Suddenly, the hero perked his ears. He could distinctly hear the sound of low singing coming from the direction of the hallway. Faint, but definitely singing.

Uneasiness chilled Splendid's blood as he slowly moved in the direction of the way it was coming from. As he came to a stop outside of a doorway, a shiver went down his spine. This was the room that had once belonged to Flippy's sister, Lammy.

Bracing himself, the squirrel slowly pushed the door open. The first emotion he felt was shock. His blue eyes went wide as he gazed around the walls. They were splattered with long, dripping stains. The stains were a deep red. _Blood_.

But it wasn't. The next thing that assaulted his sense was the smell,and it became clear that the stains, as gruesome as they appeared, were paint. From the smell of it, they were watercolor, answering the question as to why they were so realistic. Next thing his eyes went to was the floor. A canvas was laying sprawled in the middle of the room. A vivid, emotion inspiring image was painted with the same red on the paper. It was a far to realistic rendition of a murder scene.

Feeling the sensation of having to vomit for the second time that month, Splendid put a hand to his mouth, forcing down the vile in his throat. He nearly jumped as he heard the singing again, his head turning.

n the corner of the room, a girl was curled with her back to him, rocking back and forth ever so slowly. Splendid realized with a degree of horror that it was Lammy. She was singing softly, staring at something no one but her could see, and clutching a rotting pickle to her chest.

* * *

><p>It took much gentle persuading, probing, and crooning to get the lamb back to a state of sanity. Splendid sat with her in the corner for what felt like an hour. He realized that, in actuality, it was much more time than that. The sky outside had already become orange in color by the time Lammy looked at him with recognition in her soft hazel eyes.<p>

Her words didn't have any clearancy in them for some time after that. She kept muttering something about "' while still attempting to sing the song she had been uttering earlier. Splendid realized that it was "Ring around the rosey', and this did not help to ease the sheer creepiness of the situation.

Once Lammy stopped singing and uncurled herself, she slowly turned to face him, her eyes tired but finally in focus. The shadows that danced around the room painted black under her eyes. She looked frail, and older than she should for someone so young. Her moments were still sluggish as she steadied herself. She sighed.

"This happens sometimes," Lammy explained uneasily after being pressed for an explanation.

"Sometimes it gets to me. The darkness. Mr. Pickles is my friend, but sometimes he'll turn on me. Then he tries to get me to do bad things... Horrible, horrible things..." she shut her eyes then, tears appearing in the corners. Splendid watched with sympathy, making his touch reassuring to the best of his abilities.

"I paint, usually, it doesn't do this to me. But sometimes, the darkness will take over my mind and I... remember. I remember the bad things that Mr. Pickles made me do, before I could stop myself. It hurts so badly to think about, because it makes me realize. It makes me think of how awful I am... of why mommy threw me away..."

She choked on a sob. Splendid bit back one of his own.

"This painting," she said after some time, when she was able to speak again, gesturing to the one that lay in the center of the bedroom, "is a scene from my childhood. When told me to do something horrible. At this time, I didn't know that I was schizophrenic. He was as real to me as any person, even if the other kids couldn't see him. He kept telling me "If you don't kill them, they'll just keep picking on you, Lammy. Just do it. Just kill them. And... and so I did."

Lammy paused then. It seemed her willingness to discuss the topic was beginning to dissolve as the severity of her tale increased. Splendid did not push her to speak, staring at the wall. A sickly, numb feeling had seized his body.

"There wasn't anything I regret more than killing those children. They came back, luckily enough for me. But they never spoke to me again. They feared me. I was only five and all by myself in this big, empty place. To others, it was a place of hope. A place where they were, at least, a little wanted. Do you know how horrible it is to not have a soul in the world who loves you? Not a single one?"

A heavy rock formed in the pit of Splendid's stomach. "Yeah. I know."

Lammy glanced at him then, her hazel eyes unreadable. At this point she had stopped crying. Talking about the matter had helped, if not completely gotten rid of the pain. She slowly pushed herself to her feet then. Splendid followed her lead. They were silent for a moment, each lost in their own train of thought. Lammy was hugging herself, staring out the window.

"What are you doing here, anyways? By yourself? Where did the kids go?" Splendid asked gently. Lammy looked at him, forcing a smile to let him know it was okay to ask. That she would be alright.

"The kids went on a field trip to the museum, courtesy of Sniffles. I don't know what's come over that anteater, but he seems like a new man lately. It still feels like having Stewart Little stuffed in my ear listening to him talk, but he's been less of a jerk, in general. I came here because it's I like to paint here, sometimes. It's a change of setting. And the garden is a huge source of inspiration."

Splendid nodded. He couldn't help but smile at the Sniffles comment. "Yeah, I noticed that. He came to thank for me helping him, earlier at the diner. I nearly checked the calender to see if it was April 1rst."

Lammy's smile was more real this time as she looked at him. "No kidding, that anteater is the Ebeneezer Scrooge of the town. Sometimes I think he's got ants in his pants from that terrible diet of his. Between you and me, I've considered putting some down there just to give him a taste of his own medicine- but that would lead to a _ga-roooss_ culinary fab knowing that guy."

Splendid laughed, imagining Sniffles trying to suck the towns ferocious ants from his own knickers.

More seriously, he asked "They're with Flippy, then?"

Lammy paused for a second, considering her answer. "No Flippy is... away." Before the surprise on Splendid's face could clear, she continued "Never mind that, though. You're here now. So let's clean this mess up."

The two got to work, and with their combined efforts, successfully cleaned the walls of the paint splatters in ample time. Splendid, to his great surprise, found himself enjoying, even reveling, in the lamb's company. After her grief began to fade, she became the main contributor of conversation. She turned out to be one of the quirkiest and otherworldly person he had ever met. Her sharp puns were humerus and refreshing, her almost odd sense of humor a comforting change of pace to the belligerent one he was used to from the town's people. They talked about things Splendid hadn't talked about in a long time. It was a visible strain on his mind to get out some of his more minor worries, and to have someone that could empathize with them, if not at least understand. It was almost easy to forget the horrific scene had walked in on not hours before.

After a while, their worked slowed and they ended up talking more than anything else. Lammy took up painting again as they talked, working on a new blank canvas. The squirrel was impressed by how effortlessly the lamb maneuvered her paint brush in between her three digit fingers, as easily as if she had four, like the majority of the mammals in town. She painted without effort, her brush an extension of her arm as she worked, not skipping a beat in their conversation. After a while, Splendid found himself so taken with watching her paint that he lulled into silence. Lammy didn't seem to mind. The reaction, he was sure, was one she had received before.

"You're really good," Splendid commented, watching the piece come to life in her canvas. It was realistic, and yet at the same time abstract, a style he found intoxicating to look at. Her artwork was dark, but gripping.

"Duh," Lammy said jokingly. "Thanks. It's not often people call my stuff anything but 'garbage'. Doya know how hard it is to find someone with even an inkling of artistic blood in them in this town?"

Splendid's thoughts immediately went to Flaky. She was by far the most artistic person he knew. Not in the sense that Lammy meant- but all the same, very creative.

"I've read some of your articles before," Lammy said, jolting Splendid out of his thoughts. "You're not half bad- for a hero boy. You paint a nice picture, and you don't slump on details. It's impressive."

Surprised, Splendid could only feel flattered and honored by her praise. He hadn't realized anyone payed attention to the things he wrote, or to the soul that he put into it.

"Thanks," he said a little obligingly, embarrassed by the comment. Lammy cast a smile at him.

"What about you, though. You work as a nurse right? Going for an MD? Why do you want to be a doctor when you have an amazing unique gift like this? Why not become an artist?"

Lammy's hand slowed now, and she was silent for a moment. When she began to paint again, it was with a new delicacy.

"Do you know why people go to college, Splendid? Why they work at jobs that they usually don't give a rat's ass to be doing? Why they expose themselves to displeasure on a daily basis?"

Splendid didn't know. He didn't answer, instead gazing pensively at the space where Lammy's brush tip was making gently circles of periwinkle.

"Because they have to. Because they have a family to support, a home to pay for, bills that beckon their attention, children who need things to keep their attention. Because their lives are built in material substances. Because they _have_ to. And I'm on that same boat. I work because I have to. That's how it is. I don't want kids, I don't necessarily care for a family- but it isn't in my power to just sit around and do nothing all day. I'm becoming a doctor because, if I'm going to be on the same conveyer belt for the rest of my life, I want to know that I made a difference. That I helped people. We can't all have super powers."

Splendid winced. Not at the super power comment, but at the realistic picture she was painting for him. The simple wisdom behind her words was powerful in itself. It made him consider just what he was doing with his life now. The place that he was in.

"I paint because it's the one thing in my life that belongs to _me_, and only me. Every other freedom but the freedom of art is limited. I don't have control over my own sanity- but I have control over the art that I make, the messages that I want to express without having someone judging it. Life is too short to live materialistically, Splendid. Just remember that the beauty in life is the only real thing worth saving."

* * *

><p>It well into the hours of the morning when Splendid got home. He tried his best to be quiet as he snuck through the door way, sure that Flaky was probably asleep by now. The house was pitch black, and it took his eyes a moment to adjust. He crept across the room, trying to stay qu-<p>

CRASH!

Splendid tripped and fell to the floor with a heavy thud as he felled a lamp. His tail got ensnared in the cord as it came out of the wall, and the rug bunched up underneath his broad chest as he landed. Stars popped in front of his vision, to the point where he almost didn't notice as the lights clicked on in the hallway leading to the living room. He heard Flaky call his name fearfully, and raised his head to give a horse reply.

The small porcupine came into the room wearing a t-shirt and pj pants, her quills even more of a mess then they were during the day. She had them tied back at the ends, and wore a scarf around the top of her head (Splendid could only assume this was to protect her mattress from getting destroyed while she slept.)

Flaky visible relaxed when seeing him, pressing a hand to her chest and exhaling in relief. "Y-you s-scared me h-h-half to death," She said uneasily, too relieved to be upset. She helped Splendid to his feet, unraveling the cord slowly. She was precautionary around the wire, and Splendid couldn't say he blamed her- it was just like their luck for a wire to zap them while handling the electrical device. Luckily, luck was on their side tonight, and neither of them were harmed, save for a bruise Splendid had on his back where the lamp had struck him.

Splendid smiled in appreciation and humiliation, dusting himself off with his hands. "Thanks." Flaky smiled sheepishly, nodding. There was an awkward moment between them.

"I'll.. just go to bed, then." Flaky said. Splendid could tell from the black circles under her eyes that she desperately needed the sleep. He nodded, standing awkwardly as the Flaky headed towards the stairs.

"Flaky..." Flaky paused rather reluctantly, remembering the last time Splendid had stopped her here.

"I'm sorry."

Flaky gazed at him for a moment, taken aback by his apology. Then she smiled, gently. "Yeah. Me too."

She continued up the stairs with Splendid looking after her. He pricked his ears after a moment, hearing a melody from the hallway. He paused for a second, realizing that it was Flaky singing. Trailing back into the living room, Splendid sunk onto the couch, closing his eyes as he listened to the most beautiful sound in the world floating from Flaky's bed room.


	12. Chapter 8: Deep Water

Prepare for a lot of updates now that it's summer! ;]

This chapter is sort of dark and contains a lot of swearing. It's main meaning is to metaphor and psychology, sorry that it's not as straight forward as the rest of the chapters. But this chapter will be important to the wrapping up of the story, which is coming sooner then expected.

**Chapter 8**

Deep Water

"Try again, Flippy. We're not making any progress."

Flippy stared at the woman behind him with a look of grotesque anger on his face. His features were distorted by a sharp ruggedness one only attains from enduring insufferably hard trials of self will. By this time, he was at his breaking point.

"I can't."

"Don't give up now, Flippy. Come on. You can do it again."

Flippy turned his dilated gray eyes to the water basic in front of him. His claws clutched the sides so tightly that he the flesh of his hands were beginning to hurt from the plastic digging into them. He closed his eyes, swallowing vile, trying to think of anything but what he was about to do.

Taking a breath, he stuffed his head down into the water.

At first, all was fine. All was alright. He could still feel it- he could still feel himself. He had done this in army training, and so he was used to holding his breath for long periods of time. It was going to be fine.

After a minute or so, he felt his lunges beginning to yearn for fresh air. Panic set in as his chest constricted and the inside of his mouth and throat began to burn. The searing pain was too much. It was driving him crazy. He, so weak, could not take this. He was going to die.

Flippy gasped, inhaling water. He had to fight it off. But already, he could feel the shadow taking him over. He could feel himself losing control. His will was not strong enough. His mind couldn't take the perpetual torture. He opened his eyes.

The world turned upside down in that moment. His lunges were not the only thing screaming in his ears now. The entire world was screaming, screaming in unbearable agony. People were dying all around him. The last song a person could ever sing was the one that came out of their lips as they died. It was a chorus in full blast around his ears.

Flippy could only stare in dismay at the chaos around him. "Hell! This is hell!" He shouted out, clutching at the sides of his head. Blood was running down his face from where his claws pierced his own flesh from the violence of his grip. It dripped into his eyes, obscuring his vision.

He was scared. He had never been so scared before. It was a groping, searing fright, that he felt as a physical pain in every fiber of his body. He couldn't control his actions. He couldn't escape. There was no help. No help.

Then it all went black.

"Get up, Flippy."

The veil of darkness around retracted as his eyes fluttered open. The lime green bear was laying on the floor of a small office, drenched. His fur felt pounds heavier as he forced himself to get up, rubbing his head. A heavy migraine was beginning to set in. If he was ever, for some reason, tempted to find out what it was like to set his head on fire, now he would not have too. It hurt badly.

"That was better, but not great. You're giving up too easily."

The bear swiveled his head around, anger flaring in his worn gray eyes. He stared through the glass at the therapist, unable to see her but well aware that she was there. "Giving up? Fuck you! You don't have any idea how fucking hard this is to do! You have no idea the _hell_ I'm reliving in my head when I do this! It's not a choice!"

His anger was met by silence, and he imagined his therapist pursing her lips, writing on her stupid clipboard. He waited in fury, too full of emotion to know what to do with himself. It was like he was sinking into the deepest, blackest water.

"You are giving up, Flippy. That's exactly what you're doing every time you let that evil take you over. Every time you relive that pain, you're letting a terrible demon run lose. You're letting him out of that hell. You're selfish, don't give me that shit about it being hard! It's easy to lose control Flippy, what's hard is having someone random off the street with crazy yellow eyes kill you! What's hard is having a close friend be the one who kills in you a way only acceptable in nightmares! You know what's hard, you prude? What's hard is watching you _give up_. I thought the army was made of tougher stuff. Apparently I was wrong."

Her words burned just as much as they did every time she said them. He grinded his fangs together, staring at the placid water before him. It was still, occupying it's basin without a movement. Without a worry. This water was transparent, easy to read and easy to understand. It didn't have any other side then what it was.

How much he envied it.

"Do it again, Flippy."

Flippy pinned his ears to the side of his skull, as if it would block out her words. He continued to glare at the water before him, a new fear of it dawning on him as he heard her speak. How many times had he nearly drowned in this today? How many times had his evil side taken over to save him?

How many times had he given up?

"I fucking can't." Flippy said weakly, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Do it again!"

Flippy opened his eyes again, rage taking it over as she ordered him, over and over again, to do it once more. He slapped at the water, slamming his hands on the basin, trying something, anything, to get the object that tormented him so to break. No matter how hard he hit it, it would not. No matter how much he drained the basin, the tiny vessel at it's bottom renewed the tank. He screamed into his hands, unable to do anything else to release the aggravation. He screamed until his throat was dry and he could scream no more.

Now, this water before him looked tempting. He hated it because it threatened him- he hated it because it would relieve him of the burning in the back of his throat. He hated it because it was everything he desperately wished that he could be.

He had never hated anything more then he hated this water.

Nothing, except for himself.

The therapist had been quiet for a long time now. After a moment, she spoke again, and out of instinct Flippy closed his ears to her words. Still, they rang out loudly from the speaker in the ceiling.

"Tell me why you give up when you do this excursive, Flippy."

The veteran was quiet. He gazed down at the water, unable to be angry any longer.

"Tell me why."

Flippy continued to be silent. It wasn't until he knew exactly how he wanted to answer the question that he spoke, his voice rough and gravely from the dryness of his throat.

"Because I'm scared."

"Why are you scared, Flippy?"

Flippy shut his eyes, tears forming in the corners. His answer was similar to the first one in it's simple meekness.

"I'm scared that I'm going to die."

"But you know that that won't happen."

"Yes"

"Because you rely on your Evil. Because you know it will save you."

"..Yes."

"So, because you know your Evil will save you, you don't try to save yourself. You give up."

"..."

"What do you fear most, Flippy?"

Once again, Flippy found himself staring into the basin. It's unmeasurable depths. Although he could see the bottom, he knew that this water, in it's complacent innocence, could rob him of his life as easily as if he were to simply stop breathing all together. He wondered dimly if, if you died by drowning, would your soul be forever lost in the water? Would you ever come back, or would the water hold your soul captive? No one he knew had ever died of drowning. No one but the people in the army, where life was not renewable. That scared him, that was a fact. Evil, he scared him. But these things were not what scared him most.

"I'm scared... I'm scared that I'll lose them." Flippy's answer came as a barely audible whisper. Tears were streaming down his face now.

"That you will kill them and they won't come back?"

"No... I'm scared that they'll... that they'll leave me all alone.."

"Why do you fear being alone?"

To this, Flippy had no answer. His thoughts trailed into a deep serenity, as if this was the only place that he could hope to find a reason. He thought of the world that he lived in. The many faces that inhabited it. The respect, the fear, the joy that his presence would illicit in the people who lived in his world.

He thought about the people who he loved. He loved his parents. His family. He loved his friends. But he didn't love them as much as the two faces that lingered in his thoughts. Lammy and Flaky... what would he do if he lost them? What would be the point of going on, if they weren't in his life?

They were so beautiful in their simple state of being. Beautiful, intelligent, artistic persons, who made him smile, and cry of joy, and feel angry when they were hurt, and want to give his own life to save. They were beautiful in their talents; Flaky for her voice that could shake the earth and Lammy for her paintings that made him want to sob.

They deserved so much better then him, a devil.

He thought that, if they left him, his world would have no reason for further existence. They were the reason he was here, after all, doing this. Trying to better himself, and atone for his many, many imperfections.

"I fear a world in which I don't know who I am anymore."

"Evil... or if you prefer, Fliqpy... he's a part of you. Do you realize this? A part of you that you can't see. The evil twin that you'll never meet. Does that scare you?"

"Evil doesn't scare me. What he does, doesn't scare me. What scares me is that I don't know what he's doing it. That I can't stop it." His answers were coming effortlessly now, from a place that he could not stop from opening up. These were truths that his waking conscious never realized; truths that he would never admit to unless someone else pointed them out first.

The silence was odd. It was like he could hear himself, and his therapist, in their thinking. Like he had stepped out of his body and was now an outside force, listening to the silence that was thought.

"So, Flippy, you do know the reason that you can't let Evil go, don't you?"

"..Yes."

"Flippy, your fear will never go away. It's in animal nature to be scared. Not just ever so often, but all the time. It keeps us alive. The fear you have, is unnatural in the fact that it configures itself in your memories and in a physical rendition of yourself. Evil is you, trying to be someone that is physically impossible. Someone who doesn't know what it is to fear."

Flippy listened in silence, drinking in her words like the finest of wines.

"Every time you go the hell in your head, I think it's because you believe this is the only place that has any substance behind it. 'I think therefore I am." "I came, I saw, I conquered." The brain is naturally wired to only believe the things we can _feel, _or that we _can see_. It's a self destructive effort to understand existence- anything that does not cause us great emotions, we question. Evil is nothing but sheer primal instinct and intellect combined as one. He is but you, the 'better' and more 'adapted' side of you, who sees only the enemy that first conjured him in everything. These characteristics are what make him a threat to society, and to yourself."

"_Igitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum._" Flippy said to himself. Therefore whoever desires peace, let him perpare for war.

"However, I don't think you're doing it for yourself. I think you're misguidedly doing it for someone else. For the people you fear will leave you. You're trying to protect them from the unknown. In this Heckle and Hide case, it's your conscious that's controlling your evil sides body. What you don't think you can protect your loved ones from, you destroy. Even if what you fear they can't be protected from is themselves. It's rather ironic, actually."

"Yeah, the irony is fucking hilarious." Flippy said agitatedly, getting frustrated as she spoke the hard truth. It was hard to realize how much a person relies on ignorance, Flippy realized, until they are faced with the truth.

"Don't be tart, Flippy. Often times laughing at ones self helps us to forgive our selves. Try it."

Flippy glared at the glass, staying still. His small tail quivered from cold, as the damp of his drench coat seeped into his skin, cooling him.

"Don't look at me like that. I said try it."

Flippy growled, but did not disobey. He turned, looking down again at the water. He could see his own reflection in the water. His round face. His short muzzle. His dark gray eyes. His scruffy, untreatable fur.

He laughed, dryly.

"You're not seeing you. You're just seeing you're reflection. Look deeper."

What was deeper then the water? It was deep as deep went. And on the surface sat his scowling face, glaring back up at him. It made him angry, and he had to bite back the urge to strike out at the water. Flippy paused then, seeing the rage in his eyes.

He stared incredulously at the angry beast before him. It had transfigured into something he had only ever had described to him. It was him; but not him. The thing in the water had small yellow eyes, an ugly grin of teeth like glass shards smiling up at him. The thing that had just been his reflection a second before was a person that Flippy did not recognize, and yet knew immediately. It was an evil thing.

The corner of his mouth twitched. He found his sides rolling as laughs surged from his throat. They started as giggles, which formed into chuckles, which came as rumbles, and lead out into a full fledged laugh. Flippy laughed, laughed like a maniac, laughed like he had never laughed before. He laughed at the evil thing in the water. He laughed as tears rolled down his face and disturbed the reflective surface. He laughed until the creature attained a disgruntled look, looking angrier by the second. He laughed till he could verbally make no sound.

The evil in the mirror looked displeased.

Flippy laughed. He laughed at the water for it's transparency. He laughed at himself for his goofy appearance. He laughed at the joke that Flaky had told the other day. He laughed when he realized how much of a coward he was for not telling her how he felt earlier. He laughed, because it was all very, very funny.

The evil in the mirror looked unsettled.

He could not breathe, for he laughed so hard. He laughed at himself for his fear. He laughed at the feeling of desperation in his stomach. He laughed, and after a while, he didn't know anymore what he was laughing about. He was just a man in a room, looking down at his reflection, laughing.

How ridiculous the evil looked now, cowering from the laughing bear.

He was no protector.

Flippy laughed, because, for the first time in a long time, he was not scared.

Replies:

HoneybearDRATSAB: Oh my gosh thank you so much! I'm glad you like this a lot, I really hope you continue to like it! I wish I could shed some light on my writing, but I really think it's not that good personally v-v'. I'm just a dork with a computer who spends her free time with her nose in a dictionary. Literally, haha.

Shinigamiriku: Gracias por gusto de mi historia! Perdono me si lo es confundiendo a tu. Si tienes todo preguntas por favor pedir. ( My spanish isn't great, sorry if I didn't say this right)

FromDusktoDawn: uvu thank you so very much!

Erato: I was considering this, but FlakyxFlippy has always been my OTP... I guess writing this sort of made SplendidxFlaky rub off on me though. I'm trying to keep the actual canonical story shipping to a minimum though.


	13. 4:9  5:12

**4/9**

_Dear Diary, _

_ A few weeks ago, the most amazing thing happened. _

_ I was playing soccer in the park with the guys. My team was winning, as it always did, and when we finished they all crowded to congratulate and admire me. But of course, that's not the amazing part. _

_ Usually, our games are so vigorous we sometimes draw a crowd. Today was the same case. But I noticed someone sitting among the crowd that immediately caught my attention. It was that girl, from in the cafeteria that one day. _

_ The guys decided to go out and see if they could get themselves some beer. I told them to go ahead. I didn't care for the acquired taste of alcohol, anyways. _

_ I went up into the stands of the bench near the soccer field where we play and sat next to her. She wasn't shy to say hello. She didn't sit there and pretend to ignore me like some girls would do, thinking it was cool. No, she was very... natural. Everything she said and every moment she made was natural, never to feminine, and she didn't send off signals that read "I'm to good to be with you right now." _

_ Her name, she told me, was Giggles. She was a 9th grader, and the reason I hadn't seen in her in Middle School was because she'd just moved to our town. Her father was a veterinarian and her mother was a doctor. When I asked why that was, she looked at me and goes 'what? A man can't like cute things and a girl can't like cutting things open?' It made me laugh. I never did end up going to meet the guys that day. _

_ From that point on, Giggles became my friend. She doesn't stick to my side like I expected, but isn't shy about saying hi and striking up a conversation whenever she sees me, or inviting me over to her house to watch movies or just hang out. Giggles has a lot of things to do, too, and as many friends as I had unfinished homework assignments. Still, she finds time for me. _

_ With her, it's just... it seems so real. She isn't false with me and I don't have to be with false with her. I tell her everything, and over time she opens up to me as well. It's not like having a girlfriend, because she isn't that to me. It's like having... a sibling. One that you didn't wish was never born. _

_ When the guys ask why I don't want to spend as much time with them, I just tell them it's none of their business. They don't question that. _

_ I think things are beginning to look up. But then I remember that I haven't seen mother in two weeks. And that I have to go see him again. _

_S.D_

**5/12  
><strong>

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I can't believe that she knows him. Him, of all people. _

_ It's not because she goes to his Temple like I hoped (but part of me remembers she isn't Jewish, so those hopes were dashed). It's not because they met at the supermarket or the park like I wished. _

_ No, it's because their fathers did business and they met as kids. _

_ I don't know exactly what kind of business a veterinarian can do with a multimillionaire company owner, but there's only one thing to describe this situation. _

_Disgusting. _

_ Out of all people, I thought that Giggles would hate him just as much as I did. And now I come to find out they've been friends since they were under 10. Why has he never mentioned her? Or did I just not care enough for what he was saying to listen? It's not like she ever said anything either. _

_ Why is it this way? Why does he take all the ones I care for from me? He doesn't deserve them.. _

_Frankly, he doesn't even deserve to be alive. _

_S.D_


	14. Chapter 9: Smooth Criminal

****Hey guys!

This chapter is probably my favorite so far out of all the PC chapters. It's also the longest! I wrote the first part forever ago but the second gave me a lot of grief... I wasn't quite sure how to make it as gripping as I wanted! So please leave me your opinion on it.  
>I'm going to leave a warning here. This chapter has some things in it that might be unsettling if you've ever been assaulted in any sort of way. Please know that now, and also know that the last part was sort of rushed- so excuse me if there is more typos then usual! Anyways, enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Smooth Criminal

Some days, Flaky simply didn't think she had the energy to get up. Try and try as she might, no amount of arguing with herself could get her sore muscles into gear. Sleep beckoned with a might that must be from God, and it was painful to resist it's luring call. The tiny porcupine groaned to herself as got out bed, rubbing her face in an effort to clear her eyes of the tiny grains of sand left from sleep.

"I don't wanna get up," she groaned at her alarm clock as it began to mock her with it's loud beeps again, smug in it's ability to cause her grief. "Don't make me."

Silencing the clock with a thwack to the head, she clambered out of bed. A screen of black enveloped her momentarily, and only when it cleared did she stretch and rise. She pulled on her Snoopy and Woodstock slippers and shuffled into the bathroom.

Flaky groaned as she looked herself in the mirror. She brushed her teeth and halfheartedly attempted to tackle her quills with a black brush. It was a laborious task not made any easier by her 'hair's reaction to the recent humidity left by cold rains. Today, at least, it was sunny. Flaky was going to take advantage of it, as it was probably the only Saturday she'd be able to spend outside for a long time. Weather forecasters all said to expect snow in the near future.

After a good ten minutes she abandoned the effort, urged by the more pressing matter of the baleful rumbles her stomach was emitting more. The nagging auspices of her conscious made her hesitate to go downstairs. It would be wiser, she reminded herself with mirthless smile, to get dressed before going downstairs. She had been stupid to think that last time, when she went into the kitchen in her night clothing, she wouldn't suffer the consequences of this poor decision. To her luck and displeasure, Splendid had been sitting at the kitchen table, pouring over a newspaper. The hero spent most of his time in doors with his nose stuffed in the presses. Flaky could only assume that he missed working at the paper, since he had been forced to leave the job both because of prejudice against him at the office and in order to spend his days working his hands bloody. It was painful to see him mourning in such a way, stuck in the icky nostalgia of something you loved but had been forced to give up.

Before Flaky could voice her concerns,Splendid had turned his face up to her. His blue eyes sparkled with enjoyment as a cheeky grin spread over his face.

"I'm really digging the new look," he said superciliously, giving her the once over. His tail flicked back in forth from amusement as he honed in on her cartoon shoes.

"Is this the new fashion you kids are wearing now a days, or is this Flaky-Esq?"

Flaky snorted disgustedly, turning her back to him as she poured herself a bowl of cereal to hide her embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm a regular trend setter."

"Oh, god, are those _Dora the Explorer_ hair clips on your quills? Oh my god, I think my spleen just ruptured. Stay right there while I grab a camera. This is going on my wall."

Flaky didn't give him the opportunity, steam practically pouring out of her ears as she fled back up the stairs from his voluminous laughter.

It was reassuring to know that the bound that had been formed between Flaky and Splendid had not yet been lost by their lapse in communication. Neither of them outwardly admitted it, but the lack of talking had been hard on both of them. It hadn't occurred to Flaky just how lonely she was in her house till Splendid came to live with her. His presence was a welcomed, of not sometimes annoying one.

Splendid had already left by the time Flaky went downstairs. The morning was already going by too quickly, despite her futile attempt to drag out her personal time. She hummed in her throat as she did little tasks around the house. She pursed her lips as she noticed a paint stain on the seat of her couch. She thought dauntingly of the days Splendid would come home smelling of acrylics or with paint in his fur. It made her curious, but she didn't question him. Painting was not exactly a felony. Besides, it felt silly to be jealous of the fact her friend didn't want to spend every waking moment cooped up in this house with her. She hated to admit it, but she really did hate how much time he spent out of the house. Wasn't it enough she didn't get to see him during the day?

It was noon by the time that there came the call of the doorbell. Flaky felt flustered as she rushed to the door, fluffing up the sleeves of her sweater.

There at the door stood Cuddles, dripping water from the ears. Flaky glanced around him. It was raining.

"Hi, Flaky," Cuddles said, his teeth chattering slightly. He wasn't dressed for the rain, so Flaky assumed that it was an abrupt change of weather. What a way to put a damper on their evening.

"Can I come in?" Cuddles asked through quaking jaws. Flaky moved aside, allowing him acess inside. Cuddles hurriedly pushed past her, slumping by the door frame. He shook out his ears, water cascading from his fur in heavy droplets. Flaky flinched away from the spray, casting the yellow rabbit and unappreciative look.

"It's raining," Cuddles said in the 'captain obvious' manner of his. "So we aren't gonna go to the park after all. But we decided to go have a little get together and order some pizza instead. You wanna come?"

"Of course," Flaky admonished, surprised that he even had to ask. "Just let me grab my coat."

Cuddles had taken his car, and had a disdainful look on his face as he spotted the muddy stains on the side of his covert. Flaky had no love for cars, but was sympathetic of having a white car get dirty. Cuddles muttered to himself agitatedly as they got in, evoking a look of amusement from Flaky. Cuddles, although the her opposite in virtually every aspect, had been her friend since childhood. What kept their friendship so strong was that Cuddles never stopped surprising her. He seemed to have a different personality everyday. The skater boy rabbit was liked for his relaxed outlook on everything, and his ability to get a long with everyone.

Flaky payed little attention to her surroundings as they drove. The radio was belting out a verse of a Screamo song. Flaky didn't recognize it (as all Screamo sounded the same to her. It was called _Screamo _for a reason.) and Cuddles was zoning out as he watched the road. Flaky hardly noticed as they paused the turn onto Cuddles street. She didn't look up for a good few minutes after that, The time provoked her to stir from her indifference, as it dawned on her the trip was taking much too long. Surely, the rain could not prolong traffic to such a degree. It confused her even more when she did not recognize the path that Cuddles was taking. It took a moment for her to grasp the settings- and to realize the implications they layed out for her. She did know this path. She knew the house they were pulling up to. Oh, god.

The house in front of her was familiar enough to put a feeling of dread in her belly. It was a big house, in the upper class part of Happy Tree Town, not small and knobby like her own. It was made of clay or stone, pearl in color. It, obviously, had not been touched by the hurricane. Ivy climbed up the sides onto the wooden roofing, unencumbered by a lack of proper care. It had a vast front yard filled with a garden consisting of many flowers, some of which the tiny girl did not know the name of. Contrasted by aging statues of religious figures, the walk way was done with simple stone, a mural of many different colors. It was as old as it was beautiful, and far overshadowed Flaky's little abode, which was shack like in size, with peeling white furnishings and a "For Rent" picket still thrown lazily onto the boardwalk.

Momentarily swept away in the grandeur of the house, the two gazed with unhidden admiration, both secertly wishing they had the money to even come close to affording something so big. Perhaps not to buy a house like this- Cuddles would most likely spend any such fare on a bong and video games, adorn his tiny apartment with a plasma screen and wile away his time doing nothing but taking full advantage of his new items. Flaky, on the other hand, was a little more conservative of any money she came into contact with. If she made a salary like this, she would save it and put it to good use only when needed. It made her kind of sad that anyone would want a house this big when they could easily have given the funds away to charity instead. But such was the nature of people.

Flaky remembered having coming here once before. It had been her freshman year of college. Cuddles had been staying here because his family was out of town. She fervently remembered because, at first, she had been excited to take advantage of the swimming pool in the back. She hadn't ever been somewhere so lavish before. But those dreams had drowned quickly when she was introduced to the owners of the building.

It was Giggles house.

A feeling of nausea mad Flaky feel suddenly dizzy. She gave a groan, causing Cuddles to give her concerned glance.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said "Just not feeling so well."

Cuddles patted her on the back in what he must of thought to be a reassuring gesture. Flaky smiled at him weakly. She slowly followed his lead as he got out of the car. With some relief, Flaky realized that she knew the bumper of the car she spotted in the garage. Giggle's mother owned that car- Flaky had ridden in the car two separate occasions, the memory of both with called to her now with poignant strength. Giggles mother had a better nature (at least, in regards to treatment towards her) then her daughter. Flaky went as far as to say that she enjoyed the older women's jolly presence. With this thought, she was able to make it to the door without getting sick all over the Chipmunk family's soggy lawn.

Flaky smiled politely as Giggles came to answer the door, a courtesy that was not returned. Giggles gave Cuddles a welcoming hug and ushered them in without even casting a glance at the small maroon porcupine. In a way, the timid girl was grateful for this clear display of indifference. It would easier to cope with then the headache inducing effort of getting along with the prickly pink girl.

Lead into the living room, Flaky settled onto the couch, crossing her arms over her legs in an attempt to make herself look meek and at ease. She hardly felt meek, or at ease, and in fact was wishing she would have learned to ask her dare devil friend what his plans were before blindly following him. For all she knew, he could of gotten her killed- not for the first time that week.

Giggles offered no refreshments, and she and Cuddles were already engaged in a serious round of necking. Flaky did her best to ignore it, gazing at the tv without really seeing. After a while, the couple settled on the couch next to her, still sickenlingly close.

"It sucks the weathers so bad," Cuddles groaned, "I wanted to test out my new 'kicking' technique,"

"Kicking technique?" Giggles repeated teasingly "As if there's more then one way to kick a ball,"

Flaky rolled her eyes. Giggles got out every time they played kickball. She had no right to talk. The evening carried on like this. Despite herself, Flaky cared not to take part in the conversation, and was left to her thoughts. There was no sign of Giggles mother and Flaky assumed she was resting. was older in age, with Giggles being her youngest. Her oldest, if she recalled correctly, was Disco Bear's age, in his mid to late thirties.

It was a huge relief when the doorbell range. Flaky rushed to get it, glad to have an excuse to vacate the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Petunia!" She gasped, grinning broadly at the friendly cobalt face. "Handy! Oh- o-oh, Toothy. H-hi. Welcome!"

"Hi, I'm glad you could make it today Flaky! Cuddles wasn't sure if you could." Petunia intoned, giving her a one armed hug. "We brought pizza."

"Great," The small porcupine responded dismally, not sure if her stomach could even handle pizza.

All the same, she smiled and trailed the group into the living room. Petunia and Giggles exchanged hugs and excited squeals, as Toothy and Cuddles fist pounded. Awkwardly, as he lacked the ability to do either, Handy settled in a comforter, frowning down at his stubs. Flaky felt a wave of sympathy for the beaver. Like her, he was not notorious for his social graces. It came from the magnitude of his physical disabilities. Because death and injury were not permanent, people were not used to the disabled. In their ignorance, town folk often stared openly at the orange beaver in public. Even those who had grown used to the amputee forgot themselves at times. There was no handicap awareness, or accessibility in the town. The soul exception of this was Petunia's diner, and even that Handy had built himself. As far as anyone knew, the only permanent inflictions were those acquired out of the valley. This was true of wounds, mental conditioning, and of death.

The atmosphere in the room lightened considerably. Flaky listened in quiet peace to Toothy's recollection of his resent death. It caused a shiver to roll down his audiences back. The morbid implications of this discussion were not uncommon, as death in itself was not uncommon, and yet it stirred a feeling of great empathy in all who listened. I twas such a mutually felt tragedy that the others couldn't help but be poignantly stirred by the topic. They moved on quickly, all the same, not creatures of a very emotionally stable nature. The conversation took a lighter tone then, consisting of light chatter about daily happenings and anecdotes.

Despite her prior excitement about the gathering, the tiny porcupine could not bring herself to join in on the conversation. Her thoughts strayed to the quickly approaching quarter finals, and she found herself wishing she had brought along her school books. Thinking about the dreaded exams made a cold stone of ice form in her stomach, and the more she thought the more she wanted to be at home hitting the books. Getting itchy to leave, she tooned back into the conversation, waiting for a chance to announce her departure.

Toothy was saying "..And I'll admit, I think the new staff uniform rules are totally slack. They don't even take into account how the shear hideousness of our uniforms will drive people away before they even enter the store. They won't rise above their _fascist_ dictating to listen to reason."

"Your problems make mine seem so demure," Handy interrupted his cousin with a roll of his yes.

"I know, it's nazi germany all over again," Giggles giggled.

Toothy glared as the room collapsed into chuckles. Thoroughly bitten at the lack sympathy, the highschool student huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, sure, you guys go off to college and you think the world rests on your shoulders. A queer kind of irony isn't it?"

This did little to soothe his need to be babied, inspiring instead a round of soft pitiless laughter. Toothys face was turning blue from distress. He tried yet again to get an agreement from his audience that was so rapidly loosing interest.

"Well, it's nothing compared to the bullshit of the town council. Can you believe the punishment they gave Splendid? Fuckin' ridiculous."

The air in the room became unsettled as the topic of Splendid came up. Flaky tensed, remaining quiet. She was sort of shocked that Toothy would bring this up with her around. She knew it was a dark murmur, a reoccurring source of anger in the hearts of the town folk. But Flaky also knew that, as any sort of gossip, one single thing did not linger for too long. Splendid's punishment was old news. Toothy, as she suspected, knew that it struck a sore spot in everyone in the room, for different reasons. It was just like the bitter, arrogant adolescent to pick up a bat and have at it with the corpse of a victimized horse.

"Well-" Petunia began uncertainly, but she was quickly cut off.

"Damn right!" Came Handy's angry approval. "If it were me, I would have sent the bastard to _The_ _ Nex_ _Invenire_"

There was another uneasy pause at the mention of _The Nex Invenire_ . _The Nex invenire _was a rumor, even the name had been made by a mashup of names, never finalized as they were passed around. In some rumors, it took the roll of a concentration camp, run by a terrorist group. Others claimed it to be a laboratory that carried out experiments on Tree town citizens. The last, most realistic guess was that it was a jail, where people from both inside and outside of the valley were sent.

Jail sentances were not common in Happy Tree Town. Usually they consisted of one nights time sent in a cell in the towns Police Station. But _The Nex_ was different. It was frightening in it's unknown.

"That's _so_ unfair Handy," Petunia piped up, her voice tightneing as she spoke to her boyfriend.

"Splendid isn't that bad a person. You'd know that if you gave him a chance."

"You know him _real _well, do you?" Handy said accusingly, earning an angry look from Petunia.

Flaky knew Petunia was not a fan of conflict infront of company, even if it wasn't her own. For now, she kept her tongue, but Flaky knew he would regret that comment later.

"Petunia is right," Giggles said quietly, suprising Flaky.

"Splendid's anything but vindictive. He doesn't do things to hurt people on purpose. I remember a tine when..." Giggles paused when as remembered herself.

Flaky was gazing at Giggles so intently, that Giggles turned to glare at her. For the first time that evening the girls eyes locked. The intense gaze was broken a split second later, and they broke into silence, each left to smooth their ruffled fur. Abruptly, Giggles got to her feet, cutting off Cuddles mid thought.

"I made some cake," she said, smiling. "I'll go get some."

Flaky hesitated as she watched Giggles disappear into the kitchen. Decidedly, she got her feet, saying "I'll help her," Before following the pink chipmunk.

Giggles had her back to Flaky when she entered the room. Flaky fidgeted, working up the courage to speak. But before she could, Giggles let out an impatient sigh.

"If you're looking for the bathroom, it's the second door in the hallway."

"N-no" Flaky said, clutching the back of the chair in front of her.

"I wanted to k-k-know if you w-w-wanted any h-help."

Giggles still did not look at her.

"No," she responded curtly, "I'm just fine."

Flaky was quiet, for there wasn't much to say to that. She looked down at her quivering hands uncomfortably.

"You can wait with the others," Giggles said with an edge to her voice. "I doubt you'll go hungry waiting. You ate a decent amount of pizza, after all."

Flaky blushed, both out of anger and out of embarrassment. She said nothing in rebuke, instead sinking into the chair whos back she was gripping. It took her another minute to work herself up to speaking again.

"What were you going to say before?"

Giggles stopped moving, only for a split second.

"What do you mean...?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't think it's any of your buisness,"

"I-it is my b-buisness."

Giggles whipped around to face her then, taking the timid girl by describe. Her face was red from the temperature of her skin underneath her fur.

"And why is that?" The chipmunk asked shrilly, her voice tone rising from anger.

Flaky, refusing to shrink from her ire, bit her lip hesitatingly.

"Splenid is... staying with.."

"With _you?" _Giggles finished for her. Her eyes glinted with the satisfaction of pressing the information out of Flaky.

"Yeah. I know. It's not hard to figure out. What exactly did you look to gain? Where you trying to play the hero, so that when the tables turn everyone will idolize for seeing it coming? Did you think you could get him to _like_ you? Is that it? Then you're trying to make Splendid your next lobotomy victim?"

Flaky unconsciously flinched away from the raging girls anger, her mahogany eyes growing in size. There was something in Giggles expression that struck Flaky as sad. Was that... guilt? Was she feeling guilt about... about... about what, Flaky wasn't sure. But that feeling of guilt was an awful one. She felt suddenly bad for her attacker.

"Why does it haunt you so?" She inquired timidly.

Giggles anger seemed only to flare. And then, all at once, evaporate. Her enraged eyes quieted, the creases of her eyebrows lessening. The suddenly exhausted girl sank into one of the chairs parallel to Flaky.

"Splendid and I grew up together," She slowly admitted. Flaky inhaled. This, she had never known.

"Of course, we didn't grow up here. We came from a town not too far away. Our families were close," Giggles paused. She seemed reluctant to give any more information then this. Flaky waited patiently.

" You could say that we were... best friends. Like siblings almost. That was... until... "

* * *

><p>The get together was far from disappearing by the time Flaky left. But she couldn't wait any longer. She had a chip on her shoulder that mad her feel heavy and nauseous with worry. Her schoolwork by now was the last thing on her mind.<p>

Flaky's hands were shaking as she reached into her pocket for her keys. She hadn't been willing to sit and listen to Cuddle's screamo- instead, the anxious porcupine had hailed a cab. As she got into the house, she felt at a loss with what to do with herself. A mixture of fear, excitement and curiosity plagued her stomach like a wild animal. It made her think of chicks, which only increased her unease.

Focus, Flaky, focus. What do you have to find first? The locket- she had to find the locket. Flaky had only seen the thing once, when Splendid had shown it to her. As far as she knew, it could be anywhere. Although Splendid was inclined to staying downstairs, he had free range of the house. The music box semed a great source of privacy- this was another of the things that made the task no less nerve wracking- and he might of hidden it in one of her spare rooms. She had no leads. The couch, Flaky thought. She'd start at the couch.

It was not near the couch, in her large chair, hidden near the TV, under the fridge, in any of the cupboards or hidden behind a window shade. No amount of searching on the first floor lead to the item, or to any clues of it's whereabouts. Frustration made her antsy. Splendid could come home any minute, and even though she had many explanations planned in her head, she was sure she wouldn't be able to lie to those blue eyes. Her stutter was doomed to betray her.

Despite convictions that what she was doing was morally wrong, as a person and a friend, her curiosity was getting the best of her. After what Giggle's had said...

Flaky shook away her thoughts and took her search to the second floor. She tarted at the bathroom (although she severely hoped it wouldn't be there). It wasn't there, either. Next was the closet, which would take an unfathomable time to search. It was filled with the fruits of her unorganized nature, and as such would probably be her best bet if Splendid had wanted to make sure the locket was kept hidden.

The search took her a good twenty minutes. Only mostly done with the seemingly Endless closet, and still yet to find anything but an old pair of shoes and a book she'd been searching for since March.

Eventaully, tired and with tears of frustration in her eyes, Flaky gave up on the closet. Flaky sighed, exhausted from what must have been an hour at least of searching. She was surprised that Splendid had not returned home yet, and a little worried he was still absent. Her mouth twisted in annoyance as she began to put back the things she had taken out to search the back of the closet.

She reached up to put back a box she had pulled from the top shelf and froze. She could of sworn she had just hear a sound from downstairs. It sounded suspiciously like the murmur of voices. She prayed it was just her imagination- but of course the sound only grew louder and worse. Flaky flinched as she heard the distinctive sound of glass shattering. For a moment, she was still. _Someone was breaking into her house._

Terror overwhelmed the small porcupine. What should she do? Who could it be? She didn't have time to stand around and find out. She hastily tried to separate herself from the disarray of the closet, ignoring the tug on the back she felt as she pulled away. This decision quickly wrought regret, as the closet claimed a large portion of her skills, wrenching them right out of the back of her head.

Tears foggied the petite girl's vision, and the pain and confusion fused together to create an emotion that rendered all but incapable of using sense. Unable to see through the film of pain she went to wrench away from whatever had pulled her. She stumbled and fell; she felt a scream climb in her throat as pain ebbed down her side and choked on it to keep it from submerging. A stray nail poking out from the side of the door frame had speared her. Were she in the right state of mind the nail would of claimed a little victory; but her in her ire she wiggled to get free. Struggling had opened an admirably sized gash down the flesh of her arm.

Flaky told herself in a hiss to calm down, wincing as she pried herself free from the malicious woodwork. It was only then that she hesitated. The sounds from downstairs were growing in volume. The voices were coming closer. They were deep and velvety soft. Both held the familiar tones, but there was a subtle difference between the two. One of the voices held an edge to it that the other lacked. Flaky recognized it as a tone of authority. The tiny girl could only hear parts of there conversation. It was clear to her that they vandals were in search of something. Panic built inside her. Clutching her arm with trembling fingers, drenched in blood, Flaky quickly rushed to her bedroom.

Once inside, she glanced around the room frantically. She cursed herself for not having a phone in her bedroom, and for leaving her cellphone downstairs. Where to hide, where to hide? The bed was squat and it's undersides not quite cavernous enough to squeeze her small body into. Oh, idol, what should so do?

Flaky rushed to the closet. It was just big enough to hide in and just small enough to be completely uncomfortable, go figure. She hid in the corner curling herself into a ball and slowly shutting the door. On second thought, she forced herself to stand up. It wouldn't do to be laying down where she given the chance to run.

The noises downstairs had not stopped. Too her relief, it seemed the thieves had not yet discovered she was home. If they had, they did not care. Now that her mind was not overflowing with chaotic terrifying scenarios, she could think more clearly. There were only two people she knew who would be brazen enough to do this in such a conspicuous manner. Lifty and Shifty- it had to be Lifty and Shifty.

The two kleptomaniacs, although renounced thieves, were not violent in nature. But all the same, Flaky did not wish to get caught. She had little doubt they would hesitate to take down any who got in their way. Especially since, as of late, there had been a warrant issued for their arrest. Her stomach did laps, chasing vile into her throat, as she considered what volatile actions the twins might act on her- if not to quiet her to their crime then to exact revenge on her for times she had ratted them out in the past.

"Check the kitchen," Flaky heard a voice say.

"Already did. Ain't nothin' there." Came the haughty response.

"Fuckin' check it again, numbskull," the first version responded- Flaky assumed that this was Shifty.

"You do that, I'll go upstairs. I don't wanna hear you complainin'."

"Alright," came the grunt of acknowledged from who Flaky presumed to be Lifty.

Flaky held her breath. Oh Idol. What should she do? What should she do? She hardly stood a chance against one of the twins. There was no way she could take out both. A way of despair hit her chest with the might of a harpoon. Death had come knocking at her door step. Thre was nothing she could do but face it head on- she wasn't sure if this thought was incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Or both.

_No,_ Flaky told herself angrily, _No, I won't. _There was a text book at her feet; she reached down and took it in her good hand, clutching the make-shift weapon at her breast. It may not fell a raccoon, but maybe it would loud, vocal beating of her heart.

The slow ominous steps of the twin coming up her stairs were like the rising alto of a grand piano. Her heartbeat was increasing in leaps as the thief came closer. Hours seemed to pass; and yet it only seemed like seconds. She heard Shifty pause and to check a room leading to hers. Flaky remembered numbly that she hadn't bothered to clean her blood off of the nail on the closet door. She prayed that it would pass as an old stain, but knew that this was simply too much to wish for.

Shifty had entered her room. She could see his feet at the door, could hear his easy, quiet breathing. Her insides seemed to squeeze and she refused to breath, watching him through the blinds of the closet. Shifty was holding a steel bat over his shoulder. His fedora was cocked slightly to the side atop his brow, covering his sharp ears. Flaky breathed in as she noticed the long pony tail coming from the back of the raccoon's head, trailing down his shoulders. It was a unique state of wearing one's fur, that she had only ever seen on Petunia. Growing a portion of the fur to resemble hair was not uncommon as it usually tended to be longer, however most people wore it naturally. Their was something oddly sensual about the hair style- like the length gave him an almost rugged handsomeness. Her attraction to the man holding the weapon was a bit disconcerting- it made her realize she was maybe attracted to people who weren't so good for her.

Shifty was quick to begin tearing through her room. He had no limits on his search- he pawed through her drawers, under her bed, and in between her sheets. All at once he paused. Flaky held her breathe now, her heart racing. He was looking inquisitively at the closet door. Flaky prayed that he couldn't see her. Then, as if deciding the closet was the last place he'd check, he turned and began to paw again through her dressers.

Flaky wasn't in control anymore. She felt herself fling open the door and topple into the room, bringing with her the book. Shifty was slow to turn; as hard as she could, she brought her book own on the raccoon's head.

Only, she aimed for his bad. She had poorly judged the raccoon's height. He must have been only 5''10' at the most, but she was only 5'0' and that difference was enough. Her attack hit the raccoon's shoulder. It arose a grunt from his throat, and his knees shook under the impact.

Shifty was hurt but not downed. He spun to face her, bring his bat with him. Flaky squealed and ducked, missing the swing by mere seconds. This made little difference, because he grabbed her by the hair quills and wrenched her up by her head.

The kleptomaniac had obviously not dealt with a porcupine before. He cried out in agony as blood poured from the hundred of new holes in his hand. He staggered back, releasing his grip from her head. Cursing out of pain, Flaky took the opportunity to grab his bat from where it had fallen to the floor.

_Wham! _Flaky gasped as she felt herself whack the thief's head with the bat. Blood sprayed his nose as his had flew backwards with a resounding snap. His nose must have been broken; he staggered backward, collapsing on her bedside table. Flaky just gazed at him, numb with amazement. She didn't know what to do now- she wasn't sure if that had really even happened at all.

Unfortunately, the adrenaline that had prompted her to do such an amazingly courageous and idiotic thing had blocked off the better of her sense. She missed the red flags that would of gone off in her mind otherwise. She did not hear the footsteps creeping up behind her, nor the heavy, angered breathing of the other thief.

She did, however, feel the knife as it pierced her back.

Her gaze turned downward to the knife tip protruding from her stomach. She let out a choke of alarm; the world seemed to stop. All she knew was the pain. A scream formed on her lips was drowned in blood as the knife was slowly pulled back out from her body. It dripped down from her lips and stickied the red fur of her face. Flaky could no longer see; the world was spinning, all she knew, all she saw, all she felt was the pain. She could not breath. The knife had snagged her lunge, but had not managed to completely destroy it's use. She could feel herself slowly beginning to suffocate, but the pain just kept going.

_Please_, she begged, _please just lt it end._.

But it did not. Her body kept fighting though her mind was ready to let go. She knew the knife wound was bleeding her out, but not quickly enough to make her death right then and there. She looked up and saw the blurred shape of someones standing over her; perhaps she had collapsed on the bed, perhaps on the floor, she didn't know. All she knew was that she could hear a faint murmur, and the tip of the knife pressed gently to the side of her face.

"_Little Red, Little Red, _

_Open Wide,_

_I'm going to carve you up,_

_starting from the inside._"


	15. NOTICE

heeey so this is tesmi here reporting to you the latest

so basically right now i the author am suffering from some pretty severe shit in my head and stuff, not exactly something i want to go into detail about

but its making getting the motivation to continue primary colors (or anything at all really) pretty hard

however! i dont fully intend to abandon this story

if the fanbase requests it of me ill have the next chapter up as soon as possible

but i want to make sure that people are still around to read it!

thanks for your patience and all of your wonderful support :*


End file.
